Digimon:The WWE Era
by SpiritSword16
Summary: Chapter 8 update. Our heroes meet up again, joined by Armadillomon and Wormmon. After traveling to a mountain range, they are confronted by DarkTyrannomon. R
1. Mystery of the card

**__**

Digimon: The WWE Era

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the rights to Digimon or the WWE. Sometimes I wish I did though. Then all the Digimon seasons would be as good as the first. Also, I could fire Paul Heyman. 

A/N: Hello friends. I'm back with the rest of chapter 1 and chapter 2 like I promised. Sorry it took so long. I made a mistake by posting a two liner before I put the actual story up and the FF.Net people wouldn't let me post anything for awhile. Then my computer wouldn't work right. But now I'm back and ready to continue the work that Matt Hardy began. That work being spreading Mattitude to the masses. Enjoy and remember to always live for the moment.

Chapter 1- The Mystery of the Card

Jeff Hardy walked to his hotel room with his head hung down low. He didn't want to be bothered. No Mercy had been over for three hours now, but the young superstar still hadn't gotten over his lost to Christian. All that training was for nothing. Jeff just wanted to climb into bed, go to sleep, and forget the whole night.

Jeff fell onto the bed and let out a huge sigh. He then reached into his gym bag, which lay half opened on the floor, and pulled out his journal. He flipped though pages full of poems and previous entries before finding a blank page and something he didn't recognize. It was a small green card. It was about the size of a floppy disk and it had a blue 'D' in the middle of one side.

"What's this?" Jeff asked himself, " Did I put it here and forget? No, that's not it."

As Jeff continued to study the card, his older brother Matt came into the room. He was all smiles after winning his match against Jamie Noble earlier. Having lost his match, Jeff was somewhat sickened by his brother's happiness.

"What's up little bro?" Matt said before noticing the card in Jeff's hand, "Hey, you got one too." The older Hardy then produced his own identical card.

"Where'd you get that?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. Lita and I were walking down the street and we decided to buy a hot dog. I reached into my pocket to pay and I pulled this thing out. Lita told me she found one in her purse earlier this morning."

"Man, that's weird. They're appearing everywhere. Where are they coming from?"

"I don't know," Matt said before letting out a big yawn, "but I'm gonna wait until tomorrow to find out. See you in the morning bro." Version1, as he liked to be called, climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Jeff studied his card some more, but soon gave up and went to sleep.

The next day, the Hardys sat in Jeff's locker just three hours before Raw would go on the air. Matt's girlfriend Lita had joined them as they continued to work on the mystery of the green cards that had found their way into their possession.

"I don't get it," Lita said as she examined one of the cards, "How could these things get into our possession and us not know about it. It doesn't make any sense."

"Could it be possible that someone put them there?" Jeff speculated.

"That's a possibility, but why would someone do that?" Matt asked.

Jeff opened his mouth to answer, but before he could get even a word out, Trish Stratus and Edge came barging into the room.

"Sorry for not knocking. We just wanted to know if we could borrow Jeff's laptop." Edge said.

"Why would you want my laptop?" Jeff wondered.

"Because we both found these strange green cards in our gym bags. I asked Triple H about them and he said they looked like something for a computer," Trish explained.

"That's a valid theory," Jeff said, "Let's try it." He then went into his gym bag and got his laptop computer. He plugged it in and everyone waited for it to load up.

While they were waiting, the WWE's resident superhero, Hurricane Helms came running into the room. "Greetings citizens. Citizen McMahon said he wanted to see all of the performers for tonight's show in his office in about three minutes," Helms said before noticing one of the cards, "Magnificent Mysteries! So I'm not the only one to receive a card. Whazzup wit dat?" He then pulls a green card out of one of his pockets.

"Dude, why are there pockets on your tights?" Edge asked.

"Never mind that. Where'd you get that card, Helms?" Lita asked.

"I found it in the Hurri-cycle. I don't know who left it though."

"Well, my computer's done booting," Jeff said, "Time to see if it can tell us something." He then placed his card into the computer disk drive. There was a bright light from the drive and no more. Jeff looked into the drive and made a shocking discovery. "It's gone," the Hardy Boy said.

"Maybe that's supposed to happen," Lita speculated. She then put her card into the drive and it also disappeared. 

Matt, Edge, and Trish followed Lita's example and their cards also vanished, but when Helms put his in, something new happened. A bright light filled the computer screen.

Matt opened his mouth to say something, but the light consumed him and everyone else. They were all dragged down an almost endless tunnel of light. It twisted and turned forever it seemed. There was nothing to be seen but light for a while. Then there was only darkness. 

A/N: So what did you think? Did you like or hate it? Tell me in your reviews. Flames accepted as always. If you didn't like it, read chapter 2 anyway. You know, just to find out what Digimon I gave the superstars. Well, that's all for now. 

Mattitude: Version 2 


	2. A Digital Welcoming Comittee

**__**

Digimon: The WWE Era

Disclaimer: I still don't own jack and I still wish I did. It's not fair that Triple H still has a job. It just isn't.

~~~~~~ = Digimon Analyzer

Chapter 2- A Digital Welcoming Committee 

"Ahhh!" Jeff screamed as he quickly backed away from whatever he was looking at. When he got the full picture, he couldn't believe what he saw. It was a small blue dinosaur-like creature. His belly was white and there was a small flame symbol in the middle. His entire body was covered in black spots and it had green eyes. His claws had three white nails. The creature had a tail and small teeth.

"No wonder that computer was so expensive," Jeff thought aloud.

"Hi," the dinosaur said, "Nice to meet you Jeff. I'm Pyromon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Computer voice: Pyromon, dinosaur-type digimon. Brave and loyal, his attack is the Flaming Fastball.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's up? Hey, have you had your rabies shots? And how do know my name?" the Hardy asked.

"First of all, everything above your head is up. Second of all, what is rabies and why do you get shots for it? And third, I know your name because we're partners," Pyromon explained.

"Partners?" Jeff wondered. Then he noticed something attached to his belt. He picked it up and studied it. It seemed to be some sort of digital device. It was a strange shape and was white. There was a small screen on it surrounded by a black rim. Peculiar symbols lined the rim.

"That's your Digivice," Pyromon informed him.

Jeff prepared to ask another question when he noticed Matt on the ground nearby. His body was limp. Also, there was another creature next to him.

"Leave him alone," Jeff shouted at the miniature beast. 

"It's okay Jeff. That's Kotemon. He's a friend of mine."

Matt woke up then. "So this is Heaven?" he wondered, "What is that?" He pointed to Kotemon.

"Greetings Matt. I'm Kotemon," the creature introduced himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Computer voice: Kotemon is a swordsman digimon and a good one at that. Although peaceful, he will slice and dice his enemies with Hot Head attack if it's necessary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Matt looked down at the thing. He was about the same size as Pyromon and it too was blue. His body was covered with kendo equipment. His helmet hid his face. Only two gleaming yellow eyes peered through. The creature's skin was ice blue and he had a tail. The creature was also equipped with a kendo stick. 

"Nice to meet you," Matt said nervously, "Jeff, can I have a word with you?" He then pulled his little brother aside. "What in the world is going on? I mean, I don't know a lot about computers, but I'm sure they're not supposed to transport you to another dimension. And what's up the little guys?"

Jeff replied, "I don't have any of the answers for you right now. All I know is our best bet is probably to trust the little creatures. They seem friendly and I'll bet that they live here."

"Whatever you say bro," Matt said after considering what Jeff said for a few seconds. 

Suddenly, there was a scream.

"That sounded like Trish!" the Hardys shouted in harmony. They and the digimon ran swiftly to check it out. When they got there, Matt and Jeff were stunned.

Trish was there all right, but she wasn't alone. In front of her stood a tall yellow fox. She rested on her hind legs, which made her about as tall as Matt or Jeff. The fox's mid-section was white, along with its feet and two symbols on each leg. The new creature wore two purple gloves with yin-yang signs on them. Its eyes were a brilliant blue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Computer Voice: Renamon is a fox digimon who is as deadly as she is beautiful. Her attack is the mighty Diamond Storm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Renamon, what'd you do?" Kotemon asked.

"Nothing. I tried to help her up off the ground and she went crazy," Renamon explained.

"Trish calm down," Jeff said as he held his blond friend to her feet.

"Calm down?!" Trish shrieked, "Don't you see all these monsters standing around?!"

"They're not monsters. They're..." Jeff drew up a blank then. He turned to Pyromon, "Hey, what's-your-name, Pyromon, what are you guys exactly?"

"Digimon," Pyromon answered.

"Yeah. They're digimon and trust me they are our friends."

"What makes you so sure?"

Jeff had to think about that one. How could he really be sure that the digimon wouldn't turn on them? But he couldn't think about that now. "Because if they wanted to hurt us, they would've by now," Jeff said with a confidence he didn't feel at all.

Luckily, Trish didn't see through his doubt. "Well I guess you're right. Sorry Renamon."

"It's okay. Partners can forgive and forget." Renamon said.

"Partners?" Trish and Matt asked in unison.

"Apparently," Jeff said, "We have partner digimon in this world."

"Only if you have a Digivice," Pyromon said. Matt and Trish looked confused, so Jeff showed them his. They soon found their own.

"So you're my partner?" Matt asked Kotemon. The digimon nodded.

"Okay." Trish said, "Now that all the introductions are out of the way, what do we gonna do next?"

"We look for Lita and the others," Matthew (got tired of calling him Matt) said, "They've gotta be around here somewhere."

"We don't know that. We don't even know where **_here_** is," Trisha protested.

"The digimon do," Jeffery said.

Trish opened her mouth to continue her objections, but was stopped by a loud, crashing noise. She and others looked behind them saw a giant red T-rex. Green spines and stripes ran down the monster's back and tail. It had large gleaming green eyes and claws like knives. It teeth were massive.

"What in the world is that?" Matt shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Computer Voice- Tyrannomon. The flames this colossal dinosaur digimon spews can reach temperatures of over 100,000 degrees. His strongest attack is Blaze Blaster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Maybe he's friendly too?" Trish said tensely.

"Blaze Blaster!" Tyrannomon growled before shooting a blast of fire from his mouth.

"Maybe not," Jeff said, "Run!" They all just managed to avoid the discharge of flames. 

Renamon leaped into the air and spread her arms out completely. "Diamond Storm!" The fox shot numerous ice crystals at Tyrannomon, but the attack did nothing more than infuriate the enemy.

"Flaming Fastball!" Pyromon formed a small fireball in his hands and threw it like a baseball.

"Hot Head!" Kotemon's kendo stick began to heat up until it was encircled by fire. The digimon whacked Tyrannomon with it.

Neither attack did any good. 

"Forget it! He's too strong," Jeff shouted. He, Matt, Trish, and the digimon ran as fast as they could. Tyrannomon pursued them relentlessly, spitting fire the whole time. Several trees were either stomped on or burned. Jeff only hoped that he and his friends wouldn't end up like that.

They continued to run until they came to a large mountain. Tyrannomon took this opportunity to corner the group.

"Well", Matt said, "I guess this is it. It was nice knowing you guys."

"No, it isn't it," Kotemon exclaimed. "We'll protect your. Right guys?"

Renamon and Pyromon nodded to show their agreement.

"You guys are just like Jeff," Trish said, "I don't know whether to call you brave or crazy!"

As Tyrannomon edged closer, the wrestlers became even more edgy and their digimon became more prepared to fight. Suddenly, they heard someone yell: 

"Spiral Twister!"

A green tornado hit Tyrannomon in one of his eyes. Then someone else shouted, "Bunny Blast!" and a green ball of energy nailed the dinosaur's other eye. The monster screamed in agony.

"Guys over here!" A familiar voice beckoned. It was Lita. Jeff looked over to her and Edge standing close by.

"Follow us," Edge instructed. Jeff and the others did as they were told. Edge and Lita led them to a cave. "Are you guys all right?"

"Besides being assaulted with fire by a giant dinosaur, we're super," Jeff said sarcastically.

Just then, two new digimon came into the cave. One was a bird of some kind. She was pink and had shiny blue eyes. Its beak, toes, and wing nails were red. The bird's feet were yellow, and the tips of its head and tail feathers were blue. There was also a small gray metal ring on its left foot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Computer Voice: Biyomon is a kind and gentle bird digimon. For the most part, she's non-violent, but that doesn't stop her from using her Spiral Twister to protect others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The other digimon look as if he was a cross between a rabbit and a terrier. It was about the size of a teddy bear and had two long ears that lay on the ground. His body was a creamish color. The digimon had small arms and feet with three black fingers and toes each. Two green stripes were on his ears. The ends of his hands, feet, ears, as well as the top of his stomach was green too. He had small blue eyes and stood on two legs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Computer Voice: Terriermon, animal-type digimon who attacks with amazing accuracy. The only thing harder than avoiding his Bunny Blast and Terrier Tornado attacks is getting him to shut up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone," Lita said, "meet Biyomon." She pointed to the bird.

Edge then proclaimed, "This is my digimon, Terriermon." The small rabbit jumped on Edge's head.

"Nice to meet you," Biyomon said.

Terriermon then said, "You guys were really stupid for trying to fight Tyrannomon."

"We weren't trying to do anything. He came after us," Trish corrected.

"Well he's gone now," Renamon informed everyone. She led the rest of the group out of the cavern.

The group began to wander the forest. With Tyrannomon out of the way, Jeff had time to value and appreciate the beauty of the Digital World. There were tall, mighty trees with elegant pink blossoms on their branches. The ground was littered with wonderful smelling yellow flowers. Jeff could hear birds singing in the trees as a gentle breeze blew. The sky was clear blue and was full of white fluffy clouds. Besides all of the digimon running around, the younger Hardy Boy saw no real between this place and Earth.

"Matt," Kotemon asked his partner, "where are we going?"

"We're trying to find our friend, Hurricane Helms," Matt clarified.

"That him?" Terriermon asked pointing to a certain direction.

Everyone looked over in the direction the digimon was pointing and saw the superhero and another digimon. His body was mostly yellow, except for his blue mid-section and the ice blue dog fur he wore on his back. He had a reptile-like tail with spines running down it. A small horn sat on the digimon's head and small sharp teeth lined his mouth. His nails were purple. He stood on his hind legs and had chestnut colored eyes. There was a purple symbol on his stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Computer Voice: Gabumon is a wolf digimon who is much wiser than he looks. His attack is the Blue Blaster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Helms," Lita said.

Hurricane ran over to them. "Hello citizens," he said, "You can't believe how Hurri-relieved I am to see you. Oh, by the way, this is Gabumon."

"These friends of yours?" Gabumon asked. Helms nodded.

"So what have you citizens been up to?" Hurricane asked.

"A dinosaur attacked us," Trish said instantly.

"Jurassic Jeopardy! What did he look like?" Hurricane questioned.

"Like- like that!" Matt shouted. 

The rest of the group turned around to see the dinosaur. Only now we was wearing the biggest pair of glasses the wrestlers had ever seen.

"Where in the world did those ugly bifocals come from?!" Lita said, struggling to hold in the laugh.

"You humans broke my contacts," Tyrannomon snarled, "Now I'll break you! Blaze Blaster!"

"This is really gonna be one of those days," Matt said. He and everyone else just managed to dodge the blast. They then began to run like chickens with their heads cut off. They ran pass trees and logs. They digimon knocked away any extra hurdles. After a while, Tyranno began to get tired and fall behind. It appeared that the humans and digimon were gonna get away. Then they came to a cliff.

"Oh great," Jeff said, "Anyone bring a few parachutes?"

Tyrannomon came closer. The wrestlers' minds began to race as they attempted to think up a plan when Pyromon and Kotemon leaped at the enemy and attacked. 

The digital dinosaur ignored the attacks and instead swatted the two smaller digimon away.

"Pyromon!" Jeff ran to his partner's side and Matt did the same. Renamon, Terriermon, and Biyomon attacked as well. Tyrannomon shook the attacks off and swiped all three with his tail. Their partners went to their sides.

Then Gabumon stepped up. "Blue Blaster!" The digimon fired a discharge of fire and ice. He received the same treatment as everyone else.

"That's enough. I'm through with this," Jeff said. He was still looking over Pyromon. "We've got to stop him."

"How?" Trish implored.

"His glasses," Helms said, "He can't attack us if he can't see us."

"You're right," Pyromon said, "Flaming Fastball!" He threw his fire attack.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon attacked.

"Hot Head!" Kotemon attacked.

"Bunny Blast!" Terriermon attacked.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon attacked.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon, oh you get it.

The attacks came together and formed one large ray. The beam demolished the dinosaur's spectacles. "I can't see! Curse you humans!" The dinosaur tripped and fell off the cliff and landed in the river below.

"Finally," Jeff said, "He's gone and we're still alive." The group celebrated this victory with thanks and hugs.

============================================= 

A/N: Done! I know it was kinda stupid to give Tyrannomon glasses, but remember, this was my first action scene. Hope you had as much fun reading as I had typing and writing. More even. Chapter 3 will be up before Christmas. What? It will. I give you my word. Also, if you guessed that Kotemon was the digimon I made up, guess what? **YOU'RE WRONG!!! **Pyromon was the un-copyrighted digimon. Well, now that that's out of the way, R&R. As you know, I accept any review, good or bad. See you when I see you.

Mattitude: Version 2 


	3. Battle of the Dramon Village

**__**

Digimon: The WWE Era 

Disclaimer: I'm gonna keep this short and sweet. I own nothing in this fic except for Pyromon. Keep your mitts of him! 

~~~~~~~~~ = Digimon Analyzer

__________= Digivolution Scene

Chapter 3: Battle of the Dramon Village

The young WWE superstars wandered through the Digital World, each of them reminiscing on the events of the day before. One minute, they were in Jeff's locker room. Then, they were transported to another dimension without warning. They then found themselves running from a fire-breathing dinosaur. Fortunately, their new digimon friends were there to help. They, as the Rock would say, laid the smackth down on Tyrannomon.

Just then, Jeff heard a loud, rumbling noise. "What's that?" he asked.

"My stomach," Pyromon said embarrassed. "I'm hungry."

"We're all hungry." Edge pointed out. "Do you know if there's a place that we can stop to get something to eat nearby?" He looked up at the small, rabbit-like creature on his head.

"I think there's a town nearby here," Terriermon answered.

"A village actually. It's called the Dramon Village," Biyomon said as she flew overhead. Lita had sent her off to investigate their surroundings.

"Know it all," Terriermon muttered. Biyo heard it, but decided to ignore him.

"Well let's head there," Lita suggested. "Maybe we'll find a way home or at least some more humans at this village."

The group hurried along through the forest, Biyomon leading the way. When they emerged from the woods, they saw a sparkling clean river with a long bridge over it. The current was extremely fast. Along the riverbank was a horde of small blue digimon with big heads. They were about the same size as Kotemon or Pyromon. The new creatures had their hands clenched into fists like they were ready to fight. There were little yellow V's on their foreheads.

"Pyromon, what are they?" Jeff asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pyromon: They're Veemon, dragon-type digimon. They have a naturally friendly and generous spirit. However, they won't think twice about using with their 'Vee Head Butt' and 'Vee Punch' attacks if angered or threatened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, if they're friendly, I'm sure they'll help us." Trish proclaimed. She and Renamon ran up to the Veemon.

"Greetings and salutations," Renamon addressed the blue dragons. "My friends and I are lost..."

"And hungry!" Pyromon shouted.

"...And we'd appreciate it if you could help us."

The Veemon just stood there with dull looks on their faces. One of them walked to Trish. This one had a scar cutting right down the middle of the V on his forehead. "Excuse me miss," the dramon-type asked, "are you a human?"

Trish nodded and an excited chattered arose amongst the Veemon. When the rest of the group arrived, the chatter got louder. They said things like, "Humans! At last we're saved," and, "I was beginning to think that prophecy wasn't true." 

The Hurricane, tired of being clueless, was the first to speak, "Okay small citizens. Mind filling **_us_** in on what you're talking about?"

"Not now. You guys said you were hungry. Let's eat." The scarred Veemon helped the others gather all kinds of strange and exotic fruits native to the Digital World. There were meat apples; green apples that tasted like different types of meat when cooked. There were also banagos; banana shaped fruits that tasted like sweet mangos. The humans were thoroughly amazed by the odd assortment of food, but pleased nonetheless.

While eating, Matt noticed no one else had before. The small huts the Veemon lived in were in front of a large gate marked "Dramon Village Entrance". That didn't make any sense. It was simple Mattimatics; Veemon + outside Dramon Village Entrance did not = GOOD. "Hey Veemon, " Matt said. His mouth was full of food, so it sounded like, "Mey Meemon."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Lita advised her boyfriend.

Matt swallowed and said, "Hey, why aren't you Veemon on the inside of the village gates?" An odd silence befell the Veemon. "Was it something I said?"

The scarred Veemon was the first to speak, "Well, there was a time when we lived happily in the village with our friends, the Agumon."

"The who-mon?" Edge asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Renamon: Agumon are a happy-go-lucky race of dinosaur digimon, kinda like Pyromon. They're loyal, easy-going, and courageous. Their attack is Pepper Breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everything was fine," Veemon continued, "until the three Veedramon brothers started to attack us for no reason. We tried to hold them off and we almost got rid of 'em. Then they did something to the Agumon and made them BlackAgumon. The BlackAgumon were like total drones. The obeyed every command the Veedramon gave them and drove us out of the village. We've been here ever since."

"I don't get it. You guys couldn't beat the **_three _**Veedramon brothers when there are dozens of you. Whazzup wit dat?" Jeff asked.

"That's my line!" Helms exclaimed.

"Because they're digivolved digimon." another Veemon explained.

"Digi-what now?" Trish asked.

"Digivolve. It's a special ability we digimon have that allows us to transform and become stronger and more powerful digimon." Gabumon said. "We gain this power from fighting and getting stronger in our younger forms. Some digimon spend their entire lives in battle just to digivolve."

"I'm still lost," Matt said.

"It's simple Matt. It's like a caterpillar." Edge began to explain; "first they're small worms, so they eat leaves to get stronger. Then they enclose themselves in silk and become cocoons. Finally, after a few weeks, they emerge as moths."

"Eww. Ya know Edge, most people use butterflies in that example." Trish told her blonde friend.

"Well I like moths and it's my analogy. Got that?"

"So hostile." Biyomon chirped.

"Okay. You couldn't beat the Veedramon because they're digivolved digimon, but neither are our digimon. So my question is why did you say 'we're saved' when we came into town?" Hurricane asked.

"Well, there is a prophecy that says that a group of humans will come to our world. It states they will possess the power of Digivolution and will use this power to help all of the digimon of our world. Since you're the first humans we've ever seen, we assumed you were the same ones." Veemon (that scarred one) explained.

"Well you know what they say about assumptions." Matt said as a matter-of-factly. 

"Don't be like that Matt," Lita said, "I don't think it's entirely impossible."

"You say that because..." Trish said.

"Well, what about our digivices? They do must something?"

"So you think this little thing," Matt said, holding up his own digivice, "can make Kotemon stronger?" Lita nodded. "Well, let's test the theory. Try it Kotemon."

"Okay. Kotemon digivolve to..." Kotemon began to spin rapidly, trying to complete the digivolution, but all he did was make himself dizzy. Also, while he was spinning, his kendo stick flew out his hand and hit Matt in the head.

"I think your theory was wrong Lita." Jeff said, half laughing. 

Later that night, while everyone else slept, Jeff went out by the riverbank to clear his head. Mostly, he was thinking about the current situation of he and friends. Why were they in Digital World? It was pretty obvious that they hadn't been sent there for a casual vacation. Jeff couldn't escape this feeling that he and everyone else had something of great importance to accomplish while on this strange planet. If he could only figure out what it was.

While Jeff continued to contemplate these things, Pyromon came running beside him. "Hey Jeff, why are you out here?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's like this. Ever since my friends and I got here, I've been wondering about **_why_** we're here. I believe there's something we have to do before we go home. I don't know what it is, but I know it's significant to someone. I'm also willing to bet it's gonna be very dangerous and involve a lot of running."

All went silent after that. Pyromon sat there, trying to figure out the right thing to say. Finally, it came to him, "Look Jeff, I don't know what you and your friends may have to do while you're here, but I do know this; I'll be here to help you no matter what. We're partners remember. We have to look out for one another."

"Thanks Pyromon. It's nice to know I've got you looking out for me." 

A few seconds passed before Pyromon asked, "Hey Jeff, what's Earth like?"

"Uhhh, well," Jeff muttered. He'd never really had to explain something like that before. "It's like this, there are a lot more humans there than here in the digital world. There are fewer trees too. There are cars that you drive in to get around and toothpaste to brush your teeth. If you're an adult, you have to pay taxes and kids have to go to school."

"Humans have to get jobs?"

"Yeah. Everyone needs a job."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a wrestler."

"A what?"

So Jeff spent the rest of the night explaining about the many wonders of the wrestling world. Pyromon was very interested, even though most of it made no sense to him. He didn't get why people would fight for a living. Jeff had to a make a point of explaining it was entertainment. Pyromon was still confused.

Later on, Jeff opened his eyes and saw everyone standing in a huddle. The sun was in the sky now, so it was obvious he'd fallen asleep while talking to Pyromon. Jeff looked over and saw his digimon, sleeping like a baby.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," Trish greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey Trish." Jeff said with a yawn. "What's everyone up to?"

"We're gonna help the Veemon get their village back. We're in the planning stages right now."

Jeff walked over and saw his brother looking over a badly drawn outline.

"Okay, here's the plan," Matt said. " Gabumon, Terriermon, Renamon, you guys are gonna use your attacks to create a hole in the gate so that we can charge into the village. Jeff, you might wanna wake up Pyromon to help, too. We then beat down any BlackAgumon that try to get in our way. Our main goal is to get to the village warehouse. That's where the Veedramon are. We'll have to beat them because if they're out of the way, the BlackAgumon may just give up. Any questions?"

"I have one. Exactly how long did it take you to make up that half-assed plan?" Renamon asked.

"Shut it Renamon. Now, is everybody ready to take this village back?!" The small army cheered to show their readiness. 

The group ran up to the gate, Terriermon, Renamon, Pyromon, and Gabumon at the front of the line. "Let's get this over with. Bunny Blast!" Terriermon said before shooting his small energy bomb from his mouth. The others followed this example and shot their attacks. The attacks formed an energy beam, similar to the one that was used on Tyrannomon. It hit the gate and made a gaping tear in the entrance.

"The gate is damaged. Now let us be off citizens." Hurricane said before doing his standard pose and running toward the city. Everyone followed him. 

When they got into the city, there was an army of BlackAgumon waiting. They were small dinosaurs with green eyes and white nails. Their bodies were totally black.

"Shadow Pepper Breath!" The little dinosaurs shot little black fireballs from their mouths.

"Nice try. Diamond Storm!" Renamon shot her ice crystals and canceled out the fireballs.

"C'mon everyone! Vee Head Butt!" The scarred Veemon led the others into an attack. The small blue dragons ran and shot themselves like missiles at the BlackAgumon.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon began spinning rapidly. Soon, a small cyclone appeared around him. He spun right through the rest of the enemies.

The battalion continued on until they got to the warehouse. It was an old, run down building. Matt and Edge charged the door and broke it down. There were more BlackAgumon waiting for them.

"They just don't quit, do they? Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shot her green cyclone and made quick work of half the BlackAgumon. Kotemon charged the BlackAgumon and got rid of the rest with his Hot Head technique.

"That was simple enough." Matt said triumphantly. "Now all we have to do is find the Veedramon and we're done."

Then, almost on cue it seemed, a wall exploded and the three Veedramon walked in. They were chubby blue digimon white stomachs. There were V-symbols all over the digimons' chests. There were sharp nails on their hands and feet. Their heads were similar to that of a pterodactyl's and two horns stuck out of the heads in a V shape. They had gleaming red eyes.

"Renamon..." Trish asked, "what are they?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Renamon: They are Veedramon. This race of vile dragon-type digimon is one of two Veemon digivolutions. Their attack is wave of flame known as the V-Nova Blast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well brothers," one of the three brothers said, "it would appear we have some challengers today."

"Let's give them what they came for then." another Veedramon said as the last one snickered.

"Bring it then." the Scarred Veemon said. Then, he started to glow yellow and blue streams of light surrounded him. "Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon!" Veemon was now much bigger. He was a taller, more muscular version of the Veedramon. There was a large "X" shape on his white chest. ExVeemon's eyes were a fiery red and he had two small horns on his head. Two sleek white wings were on his back.

"Uhhh Biyomon, I think were gonna need that Digimon Analyzer thing again." Lita said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Biyomon: ExVeemon is the other Veemon digivolution. Unlike Veedramon, his heart is noble and true. He's an amazing fighter and a loyal friend. His attack is the ExVeeLaser.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"ExVeeLaser!" Vee, err, ExVeemon shot an "X" shaped laser from the mark on his chest. The Veedramon dodged it.

"Hammer Punch!" One Veedramon punched ExVeemon. "Cutting Shoot!" Another one kicked him. "V-Nova Blast!" The last one shot the Veedramon's finishing attack at their digivolved counter-part. ExVeemon screamed in agony as he fell to the ground.

"Dude that's not cool." Edge said as he watched the scene.

"I think this is where we step in guys." Pyromon said as he stepped forth to oppose the Veedramon. "Flaming Fastball!" Pyromon shot his fireball attack. The other partner digimon shouted their respective battle cries before using their attacks.

"VeeDraSpin!" The Veedramon spun around rapidly and reflected the attacks. One by one, the digimon fell victims to their own attacks. Only Biyomon and Pyromon evaded.

"Matt, what's the back-up plan?" Jeff asked.

"There isn't one. I didn't think the Veedramon would be this tough." the elder Hardy admitted.

"Speaking of plans, I have one." Pyromon said. "Biyomon, you sidetrack the Veedramon. ExVeemon, fly me up to the ceiling."

"Why would I do that?" ExVeemon asked.

"And why am I the diversion?" Biyomon demanded.

"Just do it." Pyromon said. The three of them then began to implement Pyromon's plan. Biyomon hit all the Veedramon with Spiral Twisters and the started flying around to avoid getting attacked. Meanwhile, ExVeemon carried Pyromon to the ceiling. The little dinosaur jumped on a holding beam. He started using Flaming Fastballs on the nails that kept the beams in place. Eventually, the nails broke completely and the beams began to fall.

By now, it was obvious the Veedramon had taken care of their Biyomon problem, as the little bird was on the ground, totally knocked out. However, it seemed the dragons were about to get theirs. The holding beams Pyromon destroyed were about to fall right on them. Unfortunately, the baddies noticed and moved out of the way. "Nice try." One of them taunted. The three then proceeded to send out their V-Nova Blasts. Pyromon leaped out of ExVeemon's arms and met the discharge head on. The little dinosaur fell to the floor.

"Pyromon!" Jeff screamed as he ran to his friend's side. "Pyromon, are you okay?" There was no answer. "Pyromon?" There was still no response. "Come man. Quit playing around. Pyromon? Pyromon!" A teardrop left Jeff's eye and landed on his digivice. The small mechanism activated and said, "It is time Jeff." Jeff looked at it. He was mesmerized by it. Somehow, Jeff knew what the small machine was talking about. He took it in his hand and held it in the air. The digivice started glowing and a bright light filled the warehouse. (Cue digivolve scene. Pretend you're watching TV.) 

____________________________________________________

Jeff is now seen in an all red background. He takes the digivice in his hand, waves it around, holds it to the screen. An image of some dinosaur digimon appears on it. Jeff then pulls the device back, looks at it, and raises into the air. "Initiate Digivolution!" he shouts. A light sprouts from the digivice and shoots into the air. Pyromon then appears, jumps in the air, and begins to absorb the light. The next thing we see is Pyromon's body begins a changing process. His arms slowly morph into huge red claws with razor-sharp nails. His legs also become red and got larger. The digimon's mid-section remained white, only the small flame develops into a massive inferno marking. A gray, metal band with spikes fasten on surrounded his neck. Pyromon's black spots were now black stripes. His eyes are still a nice green color. After the transformation is over, the new digimon is now seen standing in front of a volcano. Jeff then falls out of the sky and makes a perfect landing on his partner's head. "Pyromon digivolve to..." Jeff begins. The new mon finishes the sentence by roaring the name, "Blazemon!"

__________________________________________________

"Dynamic Dinosaurs! What happened to Pyromon?" Hurricane asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Terriermon: He digivolved obviously. Now he's Blazemon. He has totally fireproof skin, claws that can cut through just about anything, and can shoot flames hotter that volcanic lava. His attack is the lethal Tri-Blaze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whoa!" Jeff said. He lost his balance on his digimon's head because the digimon kept moving around. "Take it easy Blazemon."

"Sorry Jeff." Blazemon grumbled.

"Whoa...he's giant." One Veedramon said as he looked up at his colossal enemy.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall." his brother told him. "V-Nova Blast!" He shot his attack. It hit Blazemon, but the digimon was unaffected.

"He's fireproof, remember? ExVeePunch!" ExVeemon punched the Veedramon that just attacked for being stupid.

"I can do that. Flaming Fist of Ferocity!" Blazemon struck the other two with his one fist. The Veedramon were all sent flying into a nearby wall. 

"Time to finish this. Show 'em Blazemon!" Jeff instructed.

"You got it Jeff." Blazemon snarled. He then opened his mouth and a small fireball appeared. The dinosaur held his hands up and two more materialized. The three fireballs then began to expand and grow. Pretty soon, the flaming spheres became massive. "Tri-Blaze!" Blazemon launched the fireballs at his enemies. The flames engulfed the Veedramon. When the flames disappeared, only three small colored eggs remained in their place.

Then, those strange blue lights appeared again and surrounded ExVeemon and Blazemon. The light disappeared and the two were back in their Rookie stages.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Jeff screamed as he fell to the ground, fore with Blazemon gone, he clearly had nowhere to stand. Luckily, Helms and Edge were there to catch him.

"Man Jeff, you're putting on some weight." Edge said.

"What happened?" asked a BlackAgumon. Everyone looked over and noticed that the Agumon were orange and not black.

"Well, it looks like the Agumon are back to normal," Veemon said. He ran up to one of the orange dinosaurs. This one also had a scar on his forehead. "I'll fill you in later. Right now, let's eat."

Later, after lunch, Jeff and the others prepared to leave. Before they left, however, the scarred Agumon and Veemon came up to them.

"Before you leave, we'd just like to thank you for helping us get our village back and releasing the Agumon from the spell." Veemon stated.

"It was nothing. I have a question though." Lita said. "What happened to the Veedramon? They just disappeared."

"When Blazemon hit them with his Tri-Blaze, they lost all their energy and went back to being Digi-eggs." Agumon explained.

"Digimon are born from eggs?" Edge inquired.

"Well we don't grow on trees." Terriermon said.

"Anyway, we'd like to give you these." Veemon said. Some Agumon handed the humans some different color backpacks. The colors were as follows:

Jeff = Crimson red

Matt = Navy blue

Edge = Bright Orange

Hurricane = Emerald green

Lita = Golden yellow

Trish = Cherry pink (if that's a color)

"There are sleeping bags, food, a clothesline, and some money in those backpacks." Agumon said.

"Thanks. Well guys, it's time to head out. Smell ya later Dramon Village." Jeff said as he and his friends departed from the town, refreshed and ready to continue their journey through the Digital World.

=============================================

That was the end of the chapter. Did you like or hate it? Tell me in your reviews. Can you dig it, Suckaaaas? Chapter 4 will be up before the year is out. Now there's a deadline I can keep! Also, look for that Yu-Gi-Oh crossover I was talking about in about a month or so. Another deadline even I can keep! I'm good. Before I go, I'd like to explain something to all non-Digimon fans out there about digivolution. Basically, it's works like this. There are six different levels: Baby, In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. A digimon digivolves to get to the next level, like from Baby to In-training, In-training to Rookie and so on. There are also different kinds of digivolution, like Armor, DNA, Spirit, and Warp. I just wanted to make sure you were clear on that. You'll find out why **_MUCH _**later. Well, I'll see you when I return with chapter 4: Dance of the Dinohu.

Mattitude: Version 2****


	4. Dance of the Dinohu

**__**

Digimon: The WWE Era

Disclaimer: You know I only own Pyromon and Blazemon and nothing else.

A/N: Here's chapter four in all its glory. Notice the new name. Not that I didn't like the old one. I just thought this new one sounded better. Anyway, here's C4 from V2!

Chapter 4: Dance of the Dinohu

~~~~~~~~~ = Digimon Analyzer

__________ = Digivolution Scene

--------------- = Digi-Equipment Activation Scene

"Where to next Renamon?" Trish Stratus asked her digimon friend. Our heroes were now on their way to a place called the Eclipse Valley. But first, let's back up a bit. It all started earlier that day... (Cue Flashback)

"Where are we?!" Matt Hardy bellowed to the heavens.

"We're in the Digital World silly." Kotemon told his partner.

"I know that Kotemon. I meant where in the Digital World are we?"

"That's simple. We're," everyone paid close attention to the little warrior, "in the middle of nowhere." The group fell over on their backs, anime style.

"That doesn't help Kotemon!" Lita yelled.

Terriermon next said, "Momentai Lita."

"What did you just call me?" the redhead demanded.

"Momentai. It means 'chill out'."

"Terriermon's got a point. Yelling isn't gonna change the fact that we're lost." Jeff said. "If we're gonna argue, let's argue about how we're gonna become un-lost."

"Though 'un-lost' is not a word, I agree. What we need is a way of knowing where to go. You know, like a map or a message." Renamon said.

"Go to the Eclipse Valley and all your questions will be answered." said a mysterious voice.

"Say what now?" our heroes said together.

"Go to the Eclipse Valley." the voice said again.

"Who are you?" Edge asked the secretive person.

"Didn't I say I'd answer your questions when you got to the valley? Now go you morons!" the voice said. The group tried to communicate with the voice again, but never got a response.

"Well that was interesting." Biyomon said, somewhat stunned.

"Ya think?" Gabumon asked sarcastically.

"Devious Dilemmas! Should we go?" Hurricane asked.

"I don't know. What if it's a trap?" Trish said.

"Then we'd be screwed. But as of right now, that strange message was the only lead we have. Let's try it. Besides, who would set up a trap for us? We've only been in the Digital World for a week." Jeff declared.

"Well we have beaten the crap out of a lot digimon since you got here. Remember Tyrannomon, the Veedramon brothers, and yesterday, when Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon to beat up that Mojyamon." Pyromon said.

"You're not helping my case Pyromon."

"Okay, so we know where to go. Does anyone know how to get to the Eclipse Valley?" Helms asked.

"I do. Just follow me." Renamon said (End flashback)

"We go north." Renamon said. The fox led her friends out of their woodland surroundings and to a ledge. Jeff walked forward to see how far down the edge went, but found nothing but a threatening mist. "Okay," he said as he began analyzing the situation, "We obviously can't climb down. Anyone see a bridge?"

"Only that one." Biyomon said, pointing to an old, torn up wooden bridge. Half of the boards were gone and the ropes were tattered. The bridge hung down toward the ominous fog.

"Catastrophic Cliffhangers!" Hurricane exclaimed. "Looks like we'll have to climb across that to get to the other side. Whazzup wit dat?!"

"What? You must be crazier than I thought Helms!" Trish said.

Lita agreed. "Trish is right. If this cliff is as high as I think it is, climbing across could be tremendously dangerous."

"Tremendously? Someone's been increasing her vocabulary." Terriermon said.

"You are working my last nerve today."

"You'd better momentai Terriermon before she throws you off the cliff." Edge said. "Now back to the matter at hand. The way I see it, we've got two choices. We can 'A', walk all the way around, which would take days, or 'B' we could take our chances and climb across. Which do you guys prefer?"

"Well when you put it that way, I guess climbing across is the better of the choices." Trish said. Lita nodded to show her agreement.

"Then it's settled. Now who's gonna go first?" Matt said. After that, everyone kinda stared off. "Well, who's going?"

"Why don't you go?" Hurricane questioned. 

"Why don't you?" the 'Sensei of Mattitude' asked back.

"Is anyone gonna go?" Lita said. "You know, to make sure it's safe."

"What we need is some fool who doesn't know any better and likes doing dangerous things like this." Edge concluded. Then, suddenly it seemed everyone began looking at Jeff.

"What?" Jeff asked as everyone continued to burn holes in him with their eyes. "Wait a minute...No way! I may be extreme, but I ain't stupid. I am not going first!"

5 minutes later....

The group shouted cheers of good luck as Jeff prepared to cross the bridge.

"I hate all of you for this." the ill-fated young man snarled.

"Good luck bro!" Matt shouted to his brother.

"I can't stand you, Matt!" Jeff shouted back. He then began his journey.

Jeff grabbed onto the top ropes with his left hand and brought his left foot around on the bottom ropes. He moved over some and brought the other hand and foot around next. He moved over some to get the other hand and foot on the ropes. He used this technique to go on with his trek across the ropes. It was a fairly painstaking process, but it got the job done.

As Jeff neared the end of the ropes, it appeared he would indeed make it. Then, one of the ropes he stepped on snapped. Jeff was so surprised by this that he let go of the ropes and fell. Renamon and Biyomon leaped to grab him, but it was to no avail. Jeff fell into the smog below. Renamon grabbed onto a rope to keep herself from falling and Biyomon hovered in the air.

Back on the mountain, our heroes were in total disbelief. Had they really seen the end of Jeff Hardy? "Jeff? Can you hear me?" Lita shouted, shedding several tears. "C'mon man stop playing."

Matt fell to knees and broke down. "He's gone. I can't believe it. Sure he could be annoying and he was a bit weird, but he was my brother." 

By now, Lita was all out crying. "I should've gone first. But I just stood there and watched him. I just..."

"Awww, Matt, Lita, I never knew you guys cared." said a familiar voice in a sarcastic way. Everyone looked up and saw 'Mr. Xtreme' himself, Jeff standing on the other side of the cliff.

"Mind-boggling Miracles! Jeff, you're alive! And you're on the other side of the cliff. But how did you survive the fall?" asked the Hurricane.

"It really wasn't much of a fall. The mist is covering the ground. All you have to do is jump down and you can walk across." Jeff explained.

"Wait, that can't be right." Gabumon said. He then walked forward, to the cliff-in-question's edge. "Blue Blaster!" He shot his attack at the haze and parted it to reveal that Jeff was right. The ground was right there.

"Well whatta ya know? We could have done that the whole time." Matt said. "And I did all that crying for nothing."

"You thought her brother was dead." Trish pointed out.

"But he wasn't, was he?" Our heroes then made their way across the ditch that was made into a mountain.

Then, our travelers continued on their quest (if you wanna call it that). As they hiked along, the sun began to set and the sky became a beautiful orange-red color. Pretty soon, our heroes arrived at a clear blue lake.

"Looks like the end of the line." Pyromon said. "How can we pass this?"

"I think there could be a way." said Edge. "I believe that this lake is just like that ditch and that we can just walk across." The Toronto, Ontario native then walked right into the lake and continued walking until not even a strand of his blonde hair could be seen. He remained submerged for about a second. Afterwards, Edge emerged, gasping for air. "Looks like I was wrong."

"No duh." Terriermon said.

"Okay. Looks like we're gonna have to walk around the lake." Jeff said as he and Helms helped Edge back onto dry land.

"But that'll take us a day at least." Lita pointed out. It was an accurate prediction, considering the lake was about a mile in diameter.

"I didn't say we'd do it tonight. If you woulda let me finish, you woulda heard me suggest that we camp here tonight and pick up the job in the morning."

Everyone agreed with Jeff's proposal and quickly got to work on the campsite. The humans gathered food and the digimon got the firewood. Edge made a fishing pole out of his shoelace, a stick, and an apple he found as bait. He tossed into the water. The young man waited for about 30 minutes before he hooked something; an aquatic digimon named Gomamon. The little digimon took the apple and used his Marching Fishes attack to get Edge the food. 

After dinner, which was pretty much fruit and the fish, everybody rolled out their sleeping bags and got ready for bed. Matt prepared to put out the fire, but Trish stopped him. "Hold on a sec Matt. Don't you think one of us should stand guard tonight? You never know what kind of digimon could be running around at night."

"Good idea. Any volunteers?" Renamon asked. All fell silent. "Well?"

"I've already taken one for the team today." Jeff said.

"I suggested it." Trish said.

"And I'm just too sleepy and lazy." Matt said.

"Here's what I think we should do." Helms spoke up. "We'll take shifts. Citizens Matt and Jeff can go first. Then Citizen Edge and I-heroic pose-the Hurricane will follow up. The girls can finish up the night."

As usual, Edge had a comment. "Well that's the best idea any of us have had all day. Who would've thought it would come from Hurricane Helms. Whazzup wit dat?"

"On second thought, I'll go on the same shift as you Jeff. Edge can go first with Matt." the hero said.

Shortly after, Edge and Matt started their guarding stint as everyone else went to bed. Terriermon and Kotemon joined them and made a new fire for everyone to sit by. They were all pretty silent for a while, mostly due to the fact that they were all too busy fighting to stay awake.

Finally, Edge decided to break the silence. "Ya know this kinda cool. I mean, sitting here underneath the stars. I used to do this a lot when I was a kid. I would come outside at midnight and sit on my porch. Then Christian messed that up by telling our mom I was out pass our bedtime. I was grounded for a month. Did you do any thing like that when you were younger, Matt?" There was no reply. Edge looked over at Matt, who seemed to be in deep thought. "Matt? Matt? Hello, DigiWorld to Matt Hardy, Version 1." 

"Huh? Oh, sorry man. I was just thinking." Matt said.

"About what?"

"I was just wondering if we made the right decision about going to the valley. I mean, we're trusting a mysterious voice we heard in the middle of the forest. Plus we don't even know how long it's gonna take us to get to this place. We only have a limited amount of supplies."

"What are you talking about? The Veemon gave us more than enough food."

"Are you factoring in the digimon?"

"Oops. I forgot that one." Edge stated, realizing his error. "They're like bottomless pits. It doesn't make any sense that they're all so small, except for Renamon, and they eat more than we do."

"You see what I'm saying. We made the decision so quickly without really thinking it over. I think we could be in over our heads on this one."

"Good point. Well, all I can say this; as of right now it's the only lead we have as to why we're in this bizarre world. It's a little far off, but it's worth a shot. Besides, we take care of any problems that come our way. Especially once we figure out this whole digivolution thing. Based on Blazemon, that could be our greatest weapon."

"According to Jeff, the power to digivolve comes from our digivices."

"That doesn't make any sense. Those little things can't have that kind of power, can they?"

"That's what I said. But Pyromon did digivolved, so maybe there's something to it." Matt concluded.

The two men grew silent once again. They sat there for another hour before Jeff and the Hurricane came to relieve them, accompanied by their partners as usual.

"We're here to take over." Pyromon said.

"Bout time. I was starting to get cranky." Edge said.

"And we're suppose to care because?" Jeff said.

As Matt and Edge made their way back to the campsite, their now sleeping digimon in their arms, there was a noise. It sounded like a tree branch breaking. Jeff looked up and caught a glimpse of some fast moving figure.

"Hark! My Hurri-senses detect that we're not alone." Hurricane said with a seriousness that was uncommon for him.

"Wow. You sure are observant Helms." Edge said.

"Show yourself whoever you are!" Matt commanded of their stalker.

Then, a digimon emerged from the shadows. He was about six feet tall and cover in red and blue armor from head to toe. His chest also had brown fur on it. He held a large sword in his left hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Computer voice: Musyamon. This warrior-type digimon is a loner who wanders the DigiWorld constantly training his samurai skills. His attack is the Shogun Sword.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing here? This is my training camp. Get out now!" Musyamon ordered.

"Chill out man. We'll leave.......in the morning." Edge said.

"Why you miserable creature. How dare you talk to me that way?" Musyamon growled. "Wait a minute, aren't you a human?"

"Yeah."

"Well that changes everything. I'll make you a deal. If you make me digivolve, I'll let you stay for the night."

"And if we don't?" Matt demanded.

"Then you will die." Musyamon said.

"Well, you heard the man Jeff." Edge said. "Get the digivolving."

"Why me?"

"You made Pyromon digivolve."

"I didn't do anything. It was the digivice." Jeff pointed out.

"Yeah, **_your _**digivice." Edge said.

"Whatever. Should we do it?" Matt asked.

"No way!" said Kotemon, who'd been awaken from all the noise. "Musyamon is very evil and if he became his Ultimate level, SkullMeramon, it would only get worst."

"Well there's you answer. No deal Musyamon." Hurricane said.

"Then prepare to meet your doom. Shogun Sword!" Musyamon said as he leapt at the boys. Everyone was smart enough to jump out of the way.

"This guy means business." Jeff said.

"And so do we. Flaming Fastball!" Pyromon fired his attack and missed.

"Dark Matter!" Musyamon made a ball of dark energy and used it to knocked out Pyromon.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon appeared out of nowhere and attacked and Biyomon did the same. Lita and Trish joined the boys.

"Are we too late for the party?" Lita said.

"Actually, you're just in time." Matt said.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon attacked again.

"Hot Head!" Kotemon flew at Musyamon.

Musyamon dodged the Spiral Twister, but Kotemon managed to connect with his attack. Musyamon attacked the little warrior with his Shogun Sword. Kotemon tried to block, but the sword sliced though his kendo stick. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! My kendo stick!" Kotemon wailed.

"That's not good at all. Huh?" Matt said. He heard his digivice beeping, so he took it in his hand. "Digi-Equipment? Okay, let's try it." Version 1 (Matt's nickname for anyone who forgot) pressed a button on his digivice and yelled the activation code, "Equip Kotemon's Ronin Blade!" (Again, pretend like you're watching a T.V show.) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black background appears on screen with a list of four options on it: headgear, armor, weapon, and shield. A cursor moves down to the option "weapon" and starts blinking. Next, we see Kotemon's kendo stick. It then begins to take the from of a nicely shined sword, a katana to be precise. Kotemon grabs the sword and slashes the air with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _"Whoa." _Matt thought. _"Maybe there's more to these digivice things than I assumed."_

Kotemon was in a stare-down with Musyamon. "This will be easy." Musyamon snarled. After all, Kotemon was only about 1/3 his height.

"Yeah, for me." Kotemon taunted. He then launched a HotHead attack with the Ronin Blade and Musyamon blocked. Both digimon stumbled a bit after their swords connected, but they were right back at it. Musyamon was very aggressive, constantly attacking the smaller digimon. Kotemon, however, matched his enemy move for move. Musyamon, as well as everyone else, was a bit surprised by Kotemon ability.

Finally, Kotemon managed to overthrow the larger digimon with a HotHead and send him tumbling to the ground. "You give up?" the miniature warrior asked.

"All right. You win." Musyamon said as he got to his feet. "I never stood a chance. You're just too strong." Kotemon put his sword away and left Musyamon. But no sooner had Kotemon turned his back than had Musyamon struck him with a Dark Matter attack. The Rookie digimon was sent flying and was soon hit with a Shogun Sword. Matt rushed to his mon's side as Musyamon closed in on both on them. Suddenly, Musyamon felt a rock hit him in the head. Can you guess who threw it?

_"This rates pretty high on the stupid scale." _Lita thought. "Hey, leave them alone! Go pick on someone your own size!"

"How 'bout you instead? Shogun Sword!" Musyamon leapt at the diva.

"Lita!" Matt and Kotemon yelled. Then, Matt's digivice glowed with the same light Jeff's did. "Does this mean that...." Kotemon said. Matt answered with a simple nod.

____________________________________________________

Matt appears surrounded by an all blue scenery. He throws his digivice in the air and catches it. He holds it up to the screen and the image of Kotemon's Champion form is drawn. "Initiate Digivolution!" Matt shouts. A light sprouts from the digivice and shoots into the air. Kotemon jumps into the light and begins his transformation. His skins becomes tan-colored and he grows 4 feet taller. Blue beads were stretched across his chest in a V shape. His shoulders were covered in black stripes and red bands were wrapped around his arms. Another band with a feather in the back was around his head. The new digimon had purple pants with a yellow sash in the front. His feet had three white nails. A large sword was tied to the digimon's back and he held two smaller ones in his hands. "Kotemon digivolve to....." Matt said from somewhere. The digimon appeared in a jungle scene, jumping from tree to tree. He landed on the ground, standing next to his partner. He finished Matt's quote by saying, "Dinohumon!" 

____________________________________________________

"Whoa. It happened again." Trish said in amazement. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Renamon: Dinohumon, Kotemon's digivolved form, is a warrior-type digimon and one of the best sword fighters in the Digital World. His attack is known as the Lizard Dance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dinohumon quickly ran in front of Lita and blocked the attack. He then kicked Musyamon and sent him soaring. "You okay?" Dinohumon asked.

"I'll be fine." Lita told him as she got out of harm's way.

Musyamon rose to his feet, his eyes filled with rage. "So what if you digivolved?" he shouted. "You still can't match my skills. Shogun Sword!"

"That's where you're wrong. Heat Cutter!" Dinohumon used an attack similar to the HotHead to heat up Musyamon's sword. "Frost Cutter!" He then made his other sword cold as ice and struck Musyamon's sword again.

The weapon, however, appeared unharmed. "Ha. Your feeble attacks did- what the?!" Musyamon stood there as his sword shattered.

"That's what I call- Goldust inhale/touch thingy - shattered dreams." Edge said.

"Okay. That was strange." Terriermon said. 

"Hey Musyamon!" Matt said. "Prepare to suffer a cruel twist of fate. Finish it Dinohumon!"

"I was just getting to that." Dinohumon leaped in to the sky. Musyamon tried the defend with Dark Matter blasts, but Dinohumon blocked them with his swords. "Lizard Dance!" Dinohumon slashed Musyamon with his left-hand sword and then with the right one. Afterward, he sliced the digimon with both of them in an downward fashion. Finally, Dinohumon crossed his arms and finished with an X slash (as I call it). 

"No, no. It can't end like this. Nooooo!" Musyamon's body began to shrink down until he was a digi-egg.

"Ya know, it's kinda sad that it had to end that way." Trish said.

"I know what you mean. But at least this way, Musyamon will have a chance to rethink the whole evil thing." Renamon said.

Kotemon de-digivolved and ran to Matt. "How was that?" he asked.

"Great. You definitely have Mattitude." Matt said

"I have what?"

"I'll explain later." Matt then looked up at the sky. "You've gotta be kidding me." Sure enough, night was changing back into day as the morning sun revealed itself.

"I didn't sleep a wink all night." Edge whined.

"I did, but it wasn't enough." Terriermon complained. "Good night or morning or whatever."

The group rolled into their sleeping bags and rested under the morning sun.

=============================================

You know the deal. You read it, so now please review. I'd do it for you. A few quick announcements. I decided not to do the Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fic. I couldn't come up with any ideas for it other than some of the decks. Also, the Digi-Equipment thing was an idea I came up with that was inspired by my Digimon World 3 game. On the game, each digimon has certain weapons that only they can use. I decided to make it so that each of the digimon in this fic had their own arsenal of specialized weaponry. While I didn't come up Kotemon's gear (the Ronin items) nor Renamon's (the Yin Yang items), the rest I'm pretty sure are my own ideas. You might see them it in up-coming chapters if I get some positive feedback. Well, that's it. Chapter 5, "Mountain Trails" will be up when I put it up. Don't mean to be rude, but that's a good deadline. See ya.

Mattitude: Version 2 


	5. Mountain Trails

**__**

Digimon: The WWE Era

Disclaimer: Don't sue me cuz I own nothing except what I've already mentioned.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been working on some other projects. I'm gonna get on the ball though. Enjoy. 

(Here's the key. I don't think I have to type this anymore.)

~~~~~~~~~~ = Digimon Analyzer

___________ = Digivolution Scene

----------------- = Digi-Equipment Activation Scene

Chapter 5: Mountain Trails

It was yet another beautiful day in the Digital World when Jeff and the rest of our little group arrived at a mountain range. Needless to say, they were faced with another dilemma.

"This is getting out of hand," Matt said, "Why couldn't we have a nice road leading to the Eclipse Valley?"

"Cause that would be too easy," Kotemon told him.

"I guess we have to climb," Renamon said.

"Then let's do it," Trish said.

"Like you would," Lita muttered.

"Say what?"

"Nothing."

"Why don't we just fly on Birdramon?" Gabumon suggested.

"Because the only parts of Birdramon that aren't covered with flames are her claws and beak. There's no way we can all fit," Terriermon said.

"Not to mention that we need to save our energy in case we get in trouble." Edge added.

"Okay, so flying's out of the question. Any other ideas?" Matt said.

"Hark! My Hurri-sense detects we need to pick not only the quickest route, but the safest one," Hurricane shouted. "For you see, we don't know what kind of digimon live near the mountain or on for that matter."

"Wow. Helms is making sense. Never thought I'd see the day," Edge said with a light laugh.

"I'm hungry," Pyromon said out of nowhere.

"You're always hungry. Well, maybe food will help us think," Jeff said. "Let's eat."

Later, at lunch...

"Fruit again?!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"I know how you feel, "Gabumon said, "I'm sick of it too."

"We're all sick of it," Jeff assured them, "But it not that bad. I mean, you digimon have way cooler fruit than we've got."

"How so?" Pyromon asked.

"Well our fruit doesn't taste like meat."

"Or candy, unless we make it that way," Matt said.

"Does your meat grow on trees like ours?" Biyomon asked.

Edge decided to speak up, "No. You see what we do is raise different animals, mostly pigs and cows, on farms. When they reach a certain age, weight, and health requirement, the farmer to a slaughter house, gets a big knife, and..."

"Edge! Shut up!" the Hardyz scream in horror.

"What?"

"Okay. Now on to more pressing matters," Hurricane said, trying to steer everyone away from the subject of animal slaughter, "How are we gonna get past this mountain?"

"Well, I think the obvious choice is to go around," Jeff said confidently.

"Oh really. You do realize how big those mountains are. That would take at least two weeks." Matt told his brother.

"Let's go through it then. That shouldn't take too long." Edge suggested.

"Sorry to rain on your parade Edge," Renamon said, "but I've been here before and there's no tunnel to go through. There's a trail on the mountain we can take."

"See, like I said, we should climb." Trish said as a matter-of-factly.

"Walking up a mountain trail isn't the same as climbing the mountain." Lita said with a similar tone.

"Lita, do have some kind of problem with me today or something?" Trish questioned.

"Not really a problem. More of a complaint. You see, I just don't believe that your enthusiasm about climbing the mountain is genuine because you're, well...lazy."

"Care to explain that to me."

"Well, I'm just saying that," Lita said, "for as long as I've known you, you always get your way. At our photo shoots, we don't start until you're ready. At our shows, we have our matches whenever you wanna have 'em. You always get the best hotel rooms, food, and even the best wrestling gear. And you always get it from someone else."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you've hardly ever have to work for anything. Other people do it for. Sure, you did win the Women's Title, but that doesn't mean a thing in this world. I'm sorry but I just think you can cut it here."

Trish was silent. She wanted to say something, but didn't know what. She also had the urge to punch Lita right there, however she decided against it. All the diva did was let out a "whatever" and walk away.

"Gee Lita," Matt said, "was that really necessary?"

"I just said what was on my mind. If she can't handle it, that's her problem." Lita said compassionless.

After a while, our group started up the mountain. The guys were enjoying the hike. The girls, however, seemed to have a lot on their minds. Lita was beginning to regret what she'd said. She didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. _Maybe I should apologize_, she thought.

Trish seemed quite down. Was Lita right? Trish did tend to get her way a lot. _That's just in my nature_, she thought. _But could it also be my downfall in this world. I guess I'm just gonna have to toughen up. _

"Hey Trish," Renamon said, "is everything okay?"

Trish was somewhat surprised by her digimon's show of concern. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!" Trish snapped. "Sorry Renamon. I didn't mean to yell."

Later, after dinner and while everyone slept, Trish made up her mind. She was gonna walk the trail herself. She was gonna prove that she could survive in the Digital World. Not to Lita, but to herself. "I don't need anybody to baby me." the former Women's champ said to herself. "I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself."

So Trish walked the trail with Renamon at her side. She'd wanted to go alone, but the digimon was very insistent. 

Walking the trail proved to be quite the task for Trish. She had very poor night vision and tripping over and stepping in things. So Renamon acted like a guide, warning Trish of certain things.

"Watch out for that rock," Renamon said, "and that mud puddle. See, now aren't you glad I came along. We're partners remember. We gotta..." Renamon suddenly stopped and pulled Trish to the ground as a giant blue claw flew over them. Then, a ghost with big red eyes appeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Computer Voice: Bakemon, a ghost digimon who isn't very smart, but his Zombie Claw is powerful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ohhhhhh. Leaveeeee this placeeeee!" the ghost digimon wailed.

"Can it." Renamon said. 

"Hey, you're supposed to be scared." Bakemon protested. "And anyway, this mountain belongs to my friends and me. So go away!"

"And if we don't....?" Renamon said.

"Zombie Claw!" Bakemon attacked and our heroes dodged.

_Can't they ever just answer? _Trish thought.

"Diamond Strom!" Renamon leapt into the air and attacked. Bakemon used a Zombie Claw to block and grab Renamon. "Evil Charm!" Bakemon shot red beams from his eyes.

"Horn Attack!" Gabumon suddenly appeared from the darkness and struck Bakemon with his horn, causing the ghost to lose grip and drop Renamon.

"Gabumon? Then that means...."

"Stand back! There's a Hurricane comin' through!" said the WWE's resident superhero as he swung in on a vine. But when tried to complete his heroic entrance, he fell flat on his face.

"Thanks." Renamon said. "Even though I didn't need your help."

"Didn't look that way from where I was standing." Gabumon said before launching an attack. "Blue Blaster!"

"Diamond Strom!"

Both attacks hit dead on. "Ow!" Bakemon said. "You guys don't fight fair. Don't worry, though. I'm gonna go get my friends and then you'll be sorry." The ghost digimon then floated away.

"And don't come back." Hurricane said. "Hey Citizen Trish. What are doing out here this time of night?"

"None of your business. Now go away!" Trish snapped.

"Wait a minute. You're gonna climb the mountain yourself, aren't you?"

"Wow Helms. Your perceptiveness is amazing." Renamon said.

"Watch it Renamon." Gabumon warned. He and Renamon exchanged dirty looks.

"Calm down Renamon. We've got work to do." Trish said before walking away with her partner. Gabumon and Helms followed. "What part of 'go away' are you not understanding?"

"I'm not leaving until you go with me." Hurricane answered.

"Fine. Suit yourself. Just don't talk to me and stay out of my way." Trish said.

So our little group continued on. As you could imagine, the further everyone walked, the colder it got. It also became a little harder to breathe. For the humans, anyway.

"Here." Hurricane said as he handed Trish his cape. "Use it to stay warm."

"You know, I don't need your help." Trish said.

"I never said you did. I just thought you were cold. But excuse me for trying to something nice for someone who I **thought **was my friend."

"Oh. Sorry." Trish said meekly as she wrapped herself in the green cloak. Maybe she was being too hard on Helms. _He's just trying to the right thing. _she thought.

As she watched this whole thing, Renamon was thrown into deep thought. She couldn't understand what was so important about friendship and helping one another. She, herself, had spent her entire life alone. Well sorta. Renamon, like all digimon, had been born in the "Village of Beginnings" and had attended school, but had never had much help in anything. In the Village, she'd always gotten her own food and toys, despite Swanmon telling her not to. And in school, she never played with the other kids. She just studied and trained until she was the first to graduate, or in other words, was the first to digivolve from In-Training to Rookie. She was a loner. She never needed help from anybody nor did she help anyone. And yet, the day Trish entered the Digital World, the digimon felt draw to her, like she needed this person. Sure, Renamon had had many a chance to run off on her own adventures, but she stayed. _Why am I so drawn to this human? _Renamon thought. _I normally couldn't care less about anyone else. Why is Trish any different? _

Everyone continued on higher and got colder and even more tired. After awhile, theycame to a ledge. Unlike the last one, there was no mist and everyone could see the long fall to the bottom. "Looks like this is the end. I told you we should've gone right."

"I told you we should've gone **back**." Hurricane retorted.

"Look, I've got a headache. So can we not argue and just go to sleep." Trish said as she pulled out her sleeping bag and climbed in. "Good night."

Helms got into his own bag and found that he was still cold. So he wrapped up in his cape, which Trish had given back.

Gabumon and Renamon stood guard. Renamon looked over her shoulder and saw Trish shivering. "Gabumon, go sleep next to Trish. I'll stand guard."

"Why? Oh, I see. You want me to keep Trish warm."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to." Gabumon chuckled as he laid down next to the female. Renamon just huffed.

The next day.....

Back at the original campsite, everyone was shocked to find that there was only 8 of them.

"They weren't by the river." Kotemon reported as he and Matt returned form scouting.

"Guys I'm worried." Biyomon said. "Who knows what could've happened to them."

"I'm sure they're fine." Terriermon said. "Unless, of course, the ran into a SkullMeramon or something."

"Thank you Terriermon. That makes us so feel so much better." Lita said. "That's it. I'm sure they're somewhere and Biyomon and me are gonna find em'."

__________________________________________________________________

Lita is in an all pink background when she grabs her digivice, spins around with it in her hand, and holds it to the screen. Birdramon's image is drawn and Lita shouts, "Initiate Digivolution!" The usual light comes from the small device. Biyomon flies into it to begin her transformation. She grows to over 50 ft. tall and her body becomes covered in flames. The new digimon eyes blue and her feet are claws with long white talons. She has a curved beak with vicious white teeth. "Biyomon digivolve to..." Lita yelled as she fell from the sky onto the digimon's beak. The digimon finished the line by saying, "Birdramon!"

__________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Computer Voice: Birdramon, Biyomon's digivolved from. Much like her Rookie counterpart, this digimon won't hesitate to protect those she cares for. She attacks with the powerful Meteor Wing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Great idea Lita." Matt said. "Kotemon and I will come with." The two of them hopped on Birdramon's claw as the digimon flew off.

Meanwhile......

Trish and the others were having some trouble. Remember Bakemon! Well it just so happens he did have friends. One was a big rock creature that wore a helmet and the other was a spider with a skull and crossbones on her back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Computer Voice: Golemon. A rock hard digimon whose stone body makes him hard to attack. He blast his enemies with Sulfur Flume and Rock Fist.

Computer Voice: Dokugumon is a spider digimon whose as strong as she's hard to look at. This digimon enjoys tangling her enemies in her Poison Tread and Poison Cobweb.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"This is not how I planned to start my morning." Hurricane said.

"See." Bakemon said. "I told you I'd be back. Now you're gonna pay. Show 'em guys." 

"Sulfur Flume!" Golemon shot hot gas from his mouth.

"Poison Tread!" Dokugumon shot webs from her mouth.

Our heroes were smart enough to run away. The three enemy digimon pursued, attacking relentlessly. Renamon eventually got tired of running and turned to attack. "Diamond Storm!" Golemon knocked the attack away.

"Oh no. Don't worry Renamon." Trish said. "Now how does that weapon thingy work? Here it is. Activate Renamon's Yin Yang Wand!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cursor on the option screen moved down to the "weapon" and started beeping. Then a beautiful sliver wand appeared and Renamon grabbed it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Trish." Renamon said, somewhat surprised by this show of gratitude. "Now let's try this again. Diamond Strom!" The fox digimon waved her wand around and her ice crystal attack shot from it. She managed to hit Dokugumon, who was taken back the Renamon's sudden growth in strength.

"Sulfur Flume!" Golemon tried again. Gabumon attempted to block with Blue Blaster, but the gas torn right through, knocking the small wolf out. Hurricane instantly ran to his digimon's side.

_Now's my chance. _Bakemon thought. "Zombie Claw!"

"Look out!" Renamon shouted. She leapt and knocked both Helms and Gabumon out of the way. The three of them rolled off the side of the mountain. "Renamon!" Trish shouted.

__________________________________________________________________

Trish is in a yellow when she takes her digivice in her hand and looks at it. She then gives a confident smile before holding it to the screen. The Champion digimon is drawn and Trish gives the activation code. "Initiate Digivolution!" Renamon hurdled into the light and began digivolving. She was still a fox, only know she was on four legs, each with a yin-yang sign on it. Each of her nine tails had a burning tip and her eyes were still blue. The new digimon had a large white mane with red and white band around it. "Renamon digivolve to....." Trish said while she hopped on the digimon back. The Champion shouted, "Kyubimon!"

__________________________________________________________________ 

"Wellthis is new." Trish said. She, Gabumon, and Helms were riding on Kyubimon. "Huh, hi?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyubimon: Hello to you too. My name is Kyubimon and I'm always ready for a fight. The combination of speed and power I mastered as Renamon makes me a powerful opponent. I destroy my enemies with my FoxTail Inferno and Dragon Wheel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kyubimon ran down the mountain until she was back on the trail. "Are you all alright?"

"Just fine. That's is until Bakemon and his gang come back." Trish said.

"I'll protect you."

"And so will I." Gabumon said. Then, Hurricane digivice started to glow.

"Wow. I don't know why this is happening," Hurricane said, "but I'll go with it."

__________________________________________________________________

Helms is in a sky blue backdrop when he starts Gabumon's digivolution. "Initiate Digivolution!" Gabumon jumped into the light and digivolved into a wolf digimon. He was ice blue with black stripes on his body. His tail was thin, his nails were purple, and his eyes were red. The digimon had a feathery fur mane. "Gabumon digivolve to...." Hurricane said as he jumped on the digimon's back. "Garurumon!" the mon said.

__________________________________________________________________ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garurumon: You heard the evolution, so you probably know my name. I'm Garurumon, wolf digimon extraordinaire. I overwhelm my enemies with my vicious Howling Blaster and Slamming Attacks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here they come." Garurumon said as the enemies appeared. "Let's get em' Kyubimon."

"Let's."

"Sulfur Flume!"

"FoxTail Inferno!" Kyubimon's tails spread out and little fireballs shot from them. They connected with the gas and there was an explosion.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shot blue flames from his mouth and hit Golemon, who was blinded by smoke.

"Poison Thread!"

"Zombie Claw!"

Before either attack could do anything, Birdramon appeared. "Meteor Wing!" (This attack pretty much explains itself.)

"3-on-2." Lita said, "That's not fair not all. Good thing Birdramon's here."

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are. We'll still win. Zombie Claw!" Bakemon attacked and his friends followed suit.

"Idiots. Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon jumped into the sky, spun around until her body was covered in flames, and launched the fire in a dragon shape.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Meteor Wing!" Our heroes' attacks connected and all three evil digimon digidevolved back to digi-eggs.

"That was fun." Kyubimon said.

"No fair. I didn't get to fight." Kotemon whined.

"Next time." Matt said.

And so, our heroes were reunited after a short separation. Lita made sure to apologize after the fight. Trish said it didn't matter though. "If you hadn't have been such a jerk, Helms and I wouldn't have gotten our cool new digimon. Plus, I kinda enjoyed the fresh mountain air." With that, the wrestlers and their digimon friends continued on to the Eclipse Valley.

===========================================================

Man, I've really been neglecting this fic. It's just I'm starting high school and those bastards gave me a summer assignment to do. So I've pretty occupied with that. But from now on, I'm gonna try to have a new chapter up every Saturday, now that I once again have free use of my computer. So expect chapter 6, "Edge's Day Out", to be coming soon. Later!

Mattitude: Version 2 


	6. Edge's Day Out

**__**

Digimon: The WWE Era

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, the WWE, or anything you recognize.

A/N: I'm not going to type the whole DV. Scene out if I've already done it before. 

-=-=--=-=--= = flashback

Chapter 6- Edge's Day Out

"Solar Ray!" Centarumon shouted as the ray gun that was his right hand opened up and fired. Our heroes quickly scattered about.

"It's never a dull day around here." Lita says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pyromon: Centarumon is a powerful and very territorial digimon. This must be his neighborhood or else he wouldn't be attacking us with Solar Ray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is everyone all right?" Biyomon said. Hurricane suddenly screamed. "What's wrong?" 

"My cape! Look what he did to my cape!" Everyone looks and gasps. There was a huge hole in the left corner of the hero's precious.

"It's not that bad." Jeff said, trying to console his friend.

"Don't lie to me!" Helms snapped. He then pulled out his digivice. "Ready Gabumon?" The digimon nods. 

__________________________________________________________________

"Initiate Digivolution! Gabumon digivolve to..."

"Garurumon!"

__________________________________________________________________

The wolf digimon appeared lunged at Centarumon. "Slamming Attack!" Garurumon swiped at the enemy with his paws. Centarumon fell but quickly returned to his feet. "Why are you attacking us? We're just passing through. No body's bothering you."

"I have my reasons." Centarumon answered. "Solar Ray!" 

"Howling Blaster!" The two attacks collided and there was an explosion. "I can't see." Garurumon said through the smoke.

"Jet Gallop!" Centarumon tackled the wolf. "Solar Ray!" He then blasted Garurumon while he was still in mid-air.

"Biyomon," Lita said, "help him out."

Edge said, "Don't worry about it. Me and Terriermon got this one. Ready bud?" 

__________________________________________________________________

Edge is in a green background when he grabs the digivice, holds it to the screen, and says the activation code. "Initiate Digivolution!" Terriermon jumps into the light and begins his transformation. He was a heavyset digimon that was about 5-foot-7. He was a dog with long green ears. He stood on two legs, wore blue jeans, and had an ammo strap looped diagonally over his shoulder and chest. The new digimon had a small black nose and dark eyes. His arms ended in machine guns. "Terriermon digivolve to..." Edge began. His new partner fell from the sky and landed next to his friend. The mon fired several energy pellets as he said "Gargomon!"

__________________________________________________________________

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edge: Everyone, meet Gargomon. Not only is he strong physically, but he has fantastic aim as well. He attacks with Bunny Pummel and Gargo Laser.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You okay Garurumon?" Gargomon said.

"I've been better. Let's get him. Howling Blaster!"

"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon shot energy pellets from his guns. The two attacks fused together and hit Centarumon dead on, sending the digimon flying (sorta like Team Rocket).

"I won't forget this!!" Centarumon yelled as he flew off.

"Bye! Have a nice trip!" Gargomon yelled. He and Garurumon then digidevolved.

"Wow. Now all of our digimon can digivolve." Trish said. "and we got to see it happen to each one."

"Well not exactly." Edge said. "You see, Terriermon already digivolved a week ago. I just never brought it up."

"How could you not bring something that important up?" Hurricane said while still examining his cape. Edge just shrugged.

"Well you think you could tell us how it happened. After all, you know how each of our digimon digivolved." Trish said.

"Uh, sure. We could use a break anyway. So gather 'round and I'll ye a tale." Edge sat on a rock and his friends sat close, except for Helms, who was still crying about his cape. "Okay everyone. It was a long week ago in a forest far, far away..."

(cue flashback, Edge P.O.V)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-==--=-==--==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It started when me and Terriermon went out to gather food for lunch. We went on through the and quickly completed our task. "Okay we as much wood as we'll need. Let's head back." I said. Then I looked around and realized I didn't recognize anything. "Uh Terriermon, where are we."

"Let's see. We don't know where we are, and we don't know how to get back to where we were. So I'd say we're in Lost Land." the digimon said matter-a-factly.

"Do you ever stop being sarcastic?"

"Not really. And I don't wanna try."

"Whatever. Come on." Terriermon hopped on my shoulder and we went on. We passed tree after tree. They all looked the same, but I kept seeing the same stupid log. After we came to it for like the fiftieth time, I lost my patience. "Where are we!?"

"I already answered that question, but in case you forgot, we're lost." Terriermon answered.

"How can that be? I've following the moss. Moss always grows on the north side of a tree."

"What? Is that some human world thing? In the DigiWorld, moss grows on all sides of a tree. We've been going around in circles."

"And you've known this for the last 3 hours?" 

"Uhhh...yeah."

I fell over.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==--==-=--==-=--==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"For the record," Terriermon said, "it wasn't like I knew he was looking at the moss."

"You did a good job of pretending." Edge retorted.

"Shut up!"

"Aren't we upset?" Renamon teased.

"C'mon guys. I wanna hear the rest of the story." Matt said. "Go on Edge."

"Okay. Now after analyzing the situation, I..." 

"Hey, let me tell the story. I was there too." Terriermon begged "Plus you're making me look bad." 

"Okay. You're on Terriermon." Edge said.

"Thank you. Now Edge and I sat under a tree and started to come up with a plan..."

(Terriermon's P.O.V)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=--==--=

"You got anything?" Edge asked. 

I shook my head. "I think we're screwed."

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but notice your dilemma." said an approaching digimon. He was a red bird with a white head, blue eyes, and a headband like Dinohumon's. He spoke with a British accent

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

New digimon: I am Hawkmon, a bird-type digimon and a close relative to the Biyomon family. I live in the forest and my attack is the Hawk Beam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah. So what?" I asked.

"So I'd like to help you. I've lived here my whole life and I could get you out of this forest in no time."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Edge asked. You couldn't disagree with his suspicion, given of run of luck with other digimon.

"Can you afford not to? Besides if I wanted to attack you, I would've already." he answered.

"It's sad that's a valid point in this world. Okay, lead the way Hawkmon." Edge said and we left.

-=-=-=----=-=-=--=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==--==-=-=-=-=-

"What does any of this have to do with Terriermon digivolving?" Pyromon questioned.

"I was getting there." Terriermon said.

"Not anymore. Now it's my turn." Edge came in.

"Who said anything about taking turns?" Terriermon demanded.

"I did. Just now."

"That's not fair! Thanks a lot Pyromon!"

"you're welcome."

"Quiet down so that I can finish." Edge demanded, "I'm getting to the good part. Now, Hawkmon began to led us out of the forest...."

-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-==-

"It's getting dark," I said observantly, "but I guess that always happens at night."

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Terriermon asked in his usual rude way.

"I've lived in this forest ever since I left the Village of Beginnings. I think I know my way around."

Just then two digimon jumped out at us. One was Centarumon. Yes it was the same one. The other one was a 7-foot-tall ape. No Jeff, it was not the Big Show. This ape was yellow and carried a giant bone on his back.

"Damn it! Not again!" I yelled. "Why is everybody and their grandma always attacking us!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ape digimon: My name is Apemon. Leave now or be crushed by my Mega Bone Club.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are there any more options?" Terriermon asked.

"Let me guess: this is your territory and you want us to leave." I said. "Well say no more. We'll be going. Bye."

"But Edge, this is the only route that will take you back to where your friends are." Hawkmon reminded us.

"Aww, that's too bad." Apemon said. "Not that we care."

"Leave or be destroyed!" Centarumon said.

"So I guess there aren't any more options. Bunny Blast!"

"Hawk Beam!"

The Rookies attacked first. They did a little damage, more than I expected. But it wasn't enough. Centarumon shot his Solar Ray at us and as usual, we ran. The Rookies would turn to attack every now and then, but it didn't do much.

Then, Hawkmon decided he was tired of running. "I've had enough. If they want a fight, I'll give them one. Digi-Armor Energize." Some weird metallic digi-egg appeared as Hawkmon became surrounded in those blue data streams. It flew into the light and the digi exclaimed, "Hawkmon Armor-Digivolve to..... Halsemon, the wings of love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halsemon: I'm Halsemon, an armor level digimon, and the guardian of all Hawkmon and Biyomon. My special attack is Tempest Wing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Armor level?" I asked.

"It's a unique level of digivolution that involves the use of powerful items known as digi-metals. Armors are practically invulnerable to most attacks. Their own attack is equal to about that of a champion or an ultimate." Terriermon explained.

Halsemon was very intimidating looking. He stood on four bird legs, each with two pitch-black talons. His feathers were a dark burgundy and his wings flopped off at the sides, both with talons. His head was covered with a sliver steel; a purple heart was on it. Through the steel pierced two dark red eyes. He had a beak and the inside of his mouth was lined with sharp teeth.

"Now, to take care of our little problem. Tempest Wing." Halsemon flew into the air and spun himself into a tornado. He charged the enemies and hit Centarumon. Apemon, on the other hand, jumped into a tree. "Mega Bone Club!" He jumped out of the tree, his bone high above his head. He was coming for me and Terriermon. I hit him with a flipping jump kick and my partner got him with a Terrier Tornado. All three of us felt the affects of the impact, Terriermon more than me or Apemon.

"Ow! You'll pay for that!" He charged and Terriermon attacked again. The little guy got knocked away.

"Alright. C'mon you stupid digivice. Me and Terriermon are in danger so you should be glowing." I shouted. Sure enough, the thing glowed.

__________________________________________________________________

"Initiate Digivolution! Terriermon digivolve to...."

"Gargomon!"

__________________________________________________________________

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon gave Apemon an uppercut and knocked his bone out of his hand.

"That's it Gargomon. Lay it on him!" I cheered. "Here's a little boost. Activate Terriermon's Shooter Charge and Helmet!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The option screen appears and two cursors move down to the weapon and headgear options. Gargomon appears and a green helmet falls on his head. A shield of matching color replaces his ammo strap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks partner. Gargo Laser!" Lasers shot out of the shield and Gargomon's shield.

Meanwhile, Halsemon was giving Centarumon all he could handle. The Armor digimon had the clear advantage because he could fly. Centarumon shot many Solar Ray blasts and most of them missed. If they did hit, Halsemon used his head to block. "Hold still!" Centarumon shouted before Gargomon threw Apemon into him.

"Now let's finish this." my mon said.

"Run away!" The baddies ran.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"And thus ends our story. Hawkmon led us out of the forest and we met back up with you guys. We would've told you this story then, but you all were too pissed to listen to anything we had to say. You know, because we forgot the food."

"Oh sorry about that." Lita said.

"That was a nice story." Hurricane said. Everyone looked at him and saw that his cape was fixed.

"Hey how'd you do that?" Gabumon said.

"Like the magician, a superhero never reveals his secrets." Hurricane said. "Now let us be off!" And with that, Hurricane ran off, his friends close behind.

===========================================================

And that's the end of that. Hope you liked it. In the next chapter, our heroes arrive in the Eclipse Valley. But no one's there except for a bunch of evil digimon. Eventually, they meet up with two other humans, their Digimon, and some more digital friends. So tune in next time for "Digital Tag Battle"(doesn't that sound like a video game title.)

Mattitude: Version 2 


	7. Digital Tag Battles

**__**

Digimon: The WWE Era

Disclaimer: You should know what I own by now. Everything else ain't mine. You can't sue me Vince! Mwahahahahaha!

A/N: Merry Christmas! Okay, so what if that was two days ago. I still have the holiday cheer. Ho, ho, ho! Enough babbling. Onward, to the fic!

Chapter 7- Digital Tag Battles

"Tell me this is not a dream," Hurricane Helms said in total disbelief.

"It can't be. Unless we're dreaming the same thing." Gabumon assured him.

"It's no dream. We made it! We really, really made it!" Jeff and Pyromon said together. The group was currently looking at a sign that said "Welcome to the Eclipse Valley".

"Three cheers for us!" Biyomon shouted. "Hip, hip, hooray!" Soon everyone joined in. Everyone, except Lita that is. She seemed unsure about something.

"Hey guys," she said. "Something's not right. Someone sent us a message telling us to come here. But we're the only ones in this valley."

The rest of the group thought about and noticed Lita was right. They were the only ones there. The Eclipse Valley was barren. 

Trish started crying anime-style. "Why? Why does everything in this world have to be so difficult?"

"Son of a bitch! After all we went through! A month of traveling and almost getting killed for nothing." Renamon yelled at the top of her lungs.

"My sentiments exactly." Kotemon said.

Everyone else began complaining about how they just got screwed over. Once again, Lita was the only one to stay cool. She proceeded to take a deep breath and whistle as loud as she could. The rest of the team fell silent. "Okay. Now everyone calm down. I can understand your anger. I'm furious myself, but we gotta keep a cool head about this. Someone sent us a message telling us to come here, so someone's got to be here somewhere."

"So what are you suggesting?" Edge asked curiously.

"A search party. We break into teams and give the whole area a good look: Jeff and Hurricane, Trish and Edge, and Matt with me. We meet back here in two hours."

Everyone agreed with Lita's plan and split up. The young diva and her boyfriend walked through a grassy plain bordering a forest, Biyomon and Kotemon close by as usual.

"Hello! Anybody out there?" Matt shouted, only to have his echo answer back. "Man, how hard can it be find one digimon?"

"I guess pretty hard when you don't know which digimon you're looking for." Kotemon said matter-of-factly.

"Besides," Lita said, "what makes you so sure we're looking for a digimon? Whose to say we're the only humans here?"

"Me, considering we haven't seen any others." Matt argued.

Then Biyomon argued "Just because we haven't seen any doesn't mean they're not here."

"Why are you all ganging up on me?!"

Just then, the group heard something. It was a loud and deranged crowing, like that of a rooster. Next, two big chicken digimon appeared. Both had white feathers; one had them with red tips and the other with blue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue tip digimon: I am Akatorimon. My special moves are Frozen Fire Blast and Dirty Attack.

Red tip digimon: I am Kokatorimon. My attack is Petra-Fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Okay. That's great. Now what do you clowns want?" Matt asked.

"Our superiors have ordered that the humans be destroyed." Akatorimon.

"What? You'll have to get through us first!" Biyomon said. "Ready Kotemon?"

"Always. Time for a 'Mattitude Adjustment'."

"It's time to digivolve!" Matt and Lita shouted together.

_____________________________________________________________

"Initiate Digivolution! Biyomon digivolve to..."

"Initiate Digivolution! Kotemon digivolve to..."

"Birdramon!"

"Dinohumon!"

_____________________________________________________________

"The master didn't say they could digivolve." Kokatorimon said. "Oh well. Petra-Fire!" The digimon shot green lasers from his eyes at Dinohumon. The warrior dodged and the blast hit a tree, which turned to stone.

"Nice job Dinohumon." Matt said. "Keep dodging and wait to move in for attack."

Meanwhile, Birdramon was busy with Akatorimon. The chicken tried his Dirty Attack, which was really just a tackle, several times. However, since chickens can't fly, he couldn't get Birdramon at her high altitude. 

"Ha ha! Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shot her meteors at the chicken.

"Frozen Fire Shot!" Akatorimon fired a blue beam from his eyes and froze the attack. When the stones hit the ground, they exploded.

"That was unexpected." Lita said.

"Ya know, these guys have some pretty cool attacks. For poultry anyway." Matt said.

"Stop complimenting the enemy!"

The battles raged on. The enemies attacked relentlessly, but the good guys had speed on their side. Birdramon flew out of range long before anything got close to her and Dinohumon used his Double Guard technique to nullify the attacks. This went on for a good while until Akatorimon and his counterpart got an idea. Kokatorimon fired a Petra-Fire attack and Dinohumon blocked. However, as Dinohumon repelled this attack, Akatorimon drilled him hard with a Dirty Attack. Dinohumon flew into a tree, causing it break. 

"Hey what's going on?" said a half-awake digimon that fell from the tree. It was a little green caterpillar creature.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

New digimon: I'm Wormmon and you guys just destroyed my favorite sleeping spot. I should blast you stupid chickens with my Sticky Net and Silk Thread attacks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey," said the barely conscious Dinohumon, "You should get going."

"Now's our chance. Petra-Fire!"

"Frozen Fire Blast!" The two attacks fused together into a concentrated beam and flew at the two weakened digimon.

"Get up Dinohumon!" Matt commanded. "You'll be digitized. Move!"

"Grab him Birdramon!" Lita ordered. But just as the phoenix sprung into action, another creature leapt from nowhere, grabbed Dinohumon and Wormmon, and jumped off.

"What the..?" Akatorimon said before getting tackled by a blue grizzly bear.

"Nice job Grizzmon." said a voice from behind Matt and Lita. They couple turned to see....

"John Cena? Shane McMahon? You gotta be kidding me." Matt said astonished.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lita asked.

"I don't think that matters now. We got some chicken to fry. Go, Strikedramon!" Shane said.

"Warrior Demolition!" Shane's digimon, the digimon that saved Dinohumon, jumped into the air. He then landed and forced a current of energy to rise from the ground. The attack missed, but just barely.

"That was too close." croaked Kokatorimon.

Strikedramon was a tall blue dinosaur. He wore baggy green pant with no shirt. He wore a helmet that covered everything above his mouth. Some green hair stuck out of it. Shane's digimon had a belt around his neck and armor on his shoulders, arms, knuckles, and at the end of his tail. His skin was blue and his chest was white with an orange symbol on it. The mon had three white claws on his hands and feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Strikedramon: My partner's already introduced me. I'm a champion level digimon. My attacks are Warrior Demolition and Slicing Claws.

Grizzmon: I too am a champion. My attacks are Maul Attack and Wind Slash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for saving my friend." Birdramon said as she hovered over them.

"No prob." Grizzmon said.

"Happy to help." Strikedramon came in. "Now let's take these guys down."

"Don't count me out. Wormmon digivolve to....Stingmon!" The small worm became a tall insectiod digimon. He was green with red eyes and black armor on his forearms, legs, shoulders, and feet. He had five fingers on each hand and two large toes. The new mon had two antennae. Stingmon concealed two spike swords in his forearm armor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stingmon: Don't worry about anything. I'll stop these two with my Spiking Strike and Moon Shooter attacks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Four on two's not fair!" the chicken's crowed.

"Too bad! Warrior Demolition!"

"Maul Attack!" Grizzmon's claw glowed as he charged.

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon released one of his spikes and charged as well. All three attacks hit and sent the evil digimon reeling.

"I'll finish this. Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shot her attack, which destroyed the enemies.

"Wow. Your digimon ain't half-bad." Lita said to the new humans.

"Same to you." Shane said.

All of the digimon digidevolved and walked over to the humans. Matt gave Kotemon some medicine and a few bandages. "You all right little buddy?"

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." the small digimon answered. "Oh, thanks Strikedramon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Small blue dinosaur: Your welcome, but it's Monodramon now. I'm only Strikedramon when someone's in danger. But I can still fight with my Dyno Byte and Dyno Head butt attacks.

Bear cub digimon: I'm Bearmon, Rookie form of Grizzmon. My attack is Bear Fist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks." Lita said before turning to Cena and McMahon. "Now what about you two. How'd you get to the Digi-World?"

"We found some strange green computer disks card things. We put them in my computer and got transported here." Shane answered.

"That's when we met Monodramon and Bearmon. We got these digivices too." Cena continued.

"You have the digivices. So you're the humans we've been waiting for." Wormmon said.

"You sent us that message?" Biyomon asked.

"No but I know who did. I'll take you to them."

"We have to find our friends first. There's a good chance they'll be attacked too." Kotemon said. After that, Wormmon and Biyomon digivolved again and everyone flew off.

Meanwhile, in an all too familiar setting, Jeff and Hurricane wandered through a forest. "Trees, trees, it's all we ever see here." Helms said.

"It's not that bad. Besides, we're from North Carolina." Jeff said. "There are tons of trees there."

"I know, but a man can only take so much foliage without getting annoyed."

"Well maybe we'll visit a beach tomorrow. We could use a vaca- watch out." Pyromon quickly pulled Jeff and Helms to the ground. A huge wave of fire almost hit them. "Not you again."

Our heroes looked up to see the familiar face of Tyrannomon. But with was a triceratops-like digimon. It was gray with black armor on it's body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyrannomon: Yes. I told you humans you'd pay for embarrassing me. Now with the help of Monochromon, I'll destroy you once and for all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Can't we ever get a day off?" Gabumon said.

"Obviously not." Pyromon answered.

_____________________________________________________________

"Initiate Digivolution! Gabumon digivolve to..."

"Initiate Digivolution! Pyromon digivolve to..."

"Garurumon!"

"Blazemon!"

_____________________________________________________________ 

Blazemon charged and locked arms with Tyrannomon. The two dinosaurs tried to overpower each other, but to no avail. Finally, Blazemon knocked his opposition down with a head butt. "Ow! You have a really hard head, dude."

"Where'd you learn to digivolve?" Tyrannomon asked.

"That's none of your business. Super Flame Fist!"

Meanwhile, Garurumon charged at Monochromon with a Slamming Attack, but had little affect on the enemy's armor. "Okay, plan B. Howling Blaster!"

"Volcanic Blaster!" Monochromon shot a blast of fire from his mouth and the two attacks met. "C'mon little puppy. I know you can do better than that.

"Who you callin' puppy? Rah!" Garurumon tried another physical attack but got knocked aside.

Helms decided to step in, "Don't worry buddy. Activate Gabumon's Sub-Zero Claw!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cursor moved down to 'weapon' and blinked. Garurumon appeared and blue lights surrounded his claws, turning them into metal. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monochromon seemed unimpressed. "So you got some new weapons? Big deal."

"Mock me if you want, but you'll find these claws afford me with some new attacks." Garurumon said with a smirk. "Wolf Bane Slash!" The wolf rushed at an unbelievable speed, cutting a huge hole in the dinosaur's armor. "Full Moon Fang!" The armed digimon howled and a blue wolf shadow launched itself at Monochromon. The triceratops was digitized.

"Whoa. I didn't know he could do that." said Hurricane in utter disbelief.

Jeff was in a similar state. "Yeah. Garurumon wasted him. Hey, maybe Blazemon has a few special attacks too?" The Hardy produced his digivice. "Hmm...which one do I pick? Blazemon has two offensive weapons, the Firestorm Sword and the Firestorm Cannon."

Blazemon was still locked in a heated battle against Tyrannomon; at the moment, he was on the receiving end of several kicks, tail slaps, and head butts. "Now to end it." Tyrannomon snarled. "Blaze Blast!"

"Blazemon! Activate Pyromon's Firestorm Cannon and Firestorm Armor!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two cursors moved down to desired options. Blazemon appears and a cannon appears on his left shoulder. His body is covered in shining red metal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blazemon arose, unharmed by the flames. "Time for you to chill out. Arctic Blaster!" The Firestorm Cannon changed color from red to blue; it fired icy wind and crystals at the other dinosaur. Tyrannomon tried to intercept, but the cannon's force was too much. "I hate the cold!" he growled.

"Shoulda thought about that beforehand. Drowning Tsunami!" The cannon became a darker blue and blasted Tyrannomon with a river of water. Just luck last time, he was washed away in a current of water. "I'll be back!" he vowed.

"Some people just don't learn." Blazemon said. He and Garurumon then digidevolved, but not into Gabumon and Pyromon. Garurumon became a furry little head with a black horn sticking out and Blazemon turned into a blue ball with small arms and legs. 

"What happened to them?" Hurricane asked.

"Using those attacks required more energy than we expected," said the furry one, "because we digidevolved to our In-Training forms. I'm Tsunomon and he's Karumon."

"Don't worry though. After we get something to eat, we'll be back to our old selves." Karumon said. "Hey isn't that Birdramon?" He pointed up at the fire bird, who landed immediately.

"Yo. Jeff Hardy and the Hurricane are here too." Cena said.

"Where'd you come from?" Jeff asked.

"Long story." Matt said. "What happened to your digimon?"

"That too is a long story." Hurricane said.

Lita stepped in, "Well, we'll have to explain everything later. Someone might be after Trish and Edge. We've got to find them."

And with that, our heroes sped off, hoping to find the last two members of their team before it was too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time....

Jeff and the others get to Edge and Trish, only to find they've made a new friend. But the peace is short lived, as a new, much more powerful enemy arises. Will our heroes be able to defeat? And what exactly are the 'Black Kingdom' and the 'Digimon Resistance' and what role do they play in the fate of the humans and their digimon ? All that and more in the next chapter "Evil Arrives".

Mattitude: Version 2 


	8. Evil Arrives

Digimon: The WWE Era  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.  
  
A/N: As you've probably noticed, the rating of this fic keeps changing. That's because the language is getting worse. I think PG-13 will be okay.  
  
Chapter 8: Evil Arrives  
  
Go away, you Black Kingdom scum. Digmon said as he stared down Edge, Trish, Terriermon, and Renamon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Computer voice: Digmon, an armor level digimon empowered by the Digi-Mental of Knowledge. His Gold Rush is a force to be reckoned with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Black Kingdom? What's that? Trish asked her partner.  
  
The fox answered Don't ask me, but this guy seems to see us as his enemy."  
  
Doesn't everyone? Terriermon asked.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Initiate Digivolution! Terriermon digivolve to..."  
  
"Initiate Digivolution! Renamon digivolve to..."  
  
"Gargomon!"  
  
"Kyubimon!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Say hello to Gargo Laser!" Gargomon attacked, only to watch his energy pellets bounce off Digmon. "Damn it!"  
  
"What are you getting upset for? You shoulda known that wouldn't have worked on an Armor level. Their armor is too strong." Kyubimon told him.  
  
"Now prepare to die! Gold Rush!" Digmon launched the 7 drills attached to his body. His targets jumped out of the way.  
  
"I can't take this. Activate Renamon's Yin-Yang Wand and Yin-Yang Barrier."  
  
"Activate Terriermon's Shooter Charge and Shooter Chain Mail!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The correct options are chosen and Kyubimon's body is covered in sliver armor and her wand fuses with the armor. Gargomon is also enclosed in armor, the Shooter Charge at the center of his chest.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Dragon Wheel!"  
  
"Gargo Laser!"  
  
"Gold Rush!" The three attacks collided with a huge explosion. "Your power has increased ten-fold. Try this, Rock Crackin'!" Digmon drilled into the ground, creating a huge hole. The digimon jumped out, but their partners weren't as lucky. "Kyubimon, help!" Trish screamed  
  
"Digmon you idiot!" Stingmon shouted as he swooped down and rescued the Edge and Trish. "Stop hurting the humans!"  
  
"Humans? But you said they had two heads."  
  
"I said three. I was wrong anyway." Stingmon set the two humans down. "You alright?"  
  
"We're fine. Kyubimon you okay?"  
  
"I've been better." she replied as she digidevolved to Renamon.  
  
"How bout you Terriermon?"   
  
"Peachy."  
  
"Hey!" Jeff shouted as he and the others ran towards their lost friends. "You guys would not believe the day we just had."  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" Edge asked.  
  
"Well, we were all attacked, Kotemon was nearly killed, my and Helms' digimon devolved to their In-Training forms, and we got some new teammates. Meet Bearmon and Monodramon. I'm sure you know Cena and Shane."  
  
"S'up dawg! John Cena in the house!" the rapper yelled.  
  
"What idiot let you two into this world?" Trish joked.  
  
"I could ask the same question about you." Shane chuckled.  
  
"Okay. Now that you're all together again, why don't we take you to your mystery messenger? Follow me and Digmon, well Armadillomon now." (just because I don't feel like it, I'm not gonna do a Digimon Analyzer for him). Wormmon led the way.  
  
A few hours later, as the began to sun set, our heroes found themselves at the foot of a mountain. "Not again." Trish muttered.  
  
"Don't worry. We don't have to climb it. There's a secret passage nearby." Wormmon inched over to the mountainside and opened a hidden box using Sticky Net. "Gimme a boost." Biyomon flew over and lifted Wormmon into the air. "Okay, this is uncomfortable. Now what was the code. Oh yeah, D-I-G-I-T-A-L M-O-N-S-T-E-R-S U-N-I-T-E." Then a door opened leading into a darkened room.  
  
"Our home is in here." Armadillomon said. "C'mon in."   
  
"Lightning Strike!" Our heroes dodged quickly. They turned to see an army of gray rabbit digimon.  
  
"Gazimon. What do they want?"  
  
"We want the humans." snarled a low, threatening voice. From behind the Gazimon appeared DarkTyrannomon, a black version of Tyrannomon.   
  
"I hate this! Why do we always have to fight things?!" Lita complained.  
  
"C'mon we can this guys. Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!"  
  
"Karumon digivolve to...Pyromon!"  
  
"We'll take care of DarkTyrannomon. You guys handle the Gazimon." Wormmon said. "C'mon Armadillomon, let's Digi-Mental up. Digi-Armor Energize! Wormmon Armor-Digivolve to...Shadramon, firefly of Courage!"  
  
"Digi-Armor Energize! Armadillomon Armor-Digivolve to...Digmon, drill of Knowledge. C'mon ugly. Gold Rush!"  
  
While Shadramon and Digmon took care of the dinosaur, our heroes found themselves outnumbered. "Kotemon, are Gazimon really strong?"  
  
"Not really. We should be able to handle them without digivolving.  
  
"Lightning Strike!" Kotemon blocked the attacks with his kendo sticks. "See. Everyone attack! Hot Head!"  
  
"Diamond Storm!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
"Flaming Fastball!"  
  
"Dyno Head Butt!"  
  
"Bear Fist!"  
  
"Terrier Tornado!"  
  
"Blue Blaster!" Afterward, all the Gazimon were running away at top speed.  
  
"Wow that was easy! Why can't all our fights be like that?" Edge exclaimed. Meanwhile, DarkTyrannomon was proving to be a worthy adversary. He blocked all attacks thrown at him and fought back with unrelenting force. "Is that the best you can do? Dark Blaze!"  
  
"That was too close!" Shadramon had just managed to fly pass the black flames. "Flare Buster!" Shadramon covered himself in flames and rocketed himself at DarkTyrannomon.  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
DarkTyrannomon grabbed Shadramon and used him as a shield against Digmon's attack. "Dark Blaze!" He then fired directly on to the armor digimon before throwing him into a mountain. Shadramon hit the ground hard and digidevolved.  
  
"They're not lookin' too good. Monodramon, it's that time." Shane said.  
  
"Kotemon you too."  
  
"Biyomon!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Initiate Digivolution! Kotemon digivolve to..."  
  
"Initiate Digivolution! Biyomon digivolve to..."  
  
"Monodramon digivolve to...Strikedramon!  
  
"Dinohumon!"  
  
"Birdramon!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
"Warrior Demolition!" Strikedramon stepped up first and made his presence felt. His attack tripped up DarkTyrannomon, sending him to the ground.  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Gold Rush!" Both attacks hit their mark.  
  
"Damn it to hell. I cannot lose. The triumph of the Black Kingdom depends on the death of the humans."  
  
"I'll finish this. Lizard Dance." Dinohumon ran in for the final blow, but was pushed back when DarkTyrannomon was covered in a dark light.  
  
"What the hell's goin' on?" Edge asked.   
  
"DarkTyrannomon Dark-Digivolve to...SkullGreymon!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pyromon: Oh shit. We're in trouble now. SkullGreymon is an Ultimate level digimon with tremendous power. Wild and uncontrollable, this skeleton attacks with the dreaded Dark Shot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Destroy!" SkullGreymon roared. Birdramon flew in, only to get knocked away. All the other digimon quickly digivolved and attacked.  
  
"Hey bony, have some Gargo Laser!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!" Both attacks hit and did nothing.  
  
"No way. He took both Garurumon and Gargomon's attacks and didn't even flinch." Hurricane said amazed.  
  
"Blazemon, it's your turn."  
  
"Tri Blaze!" Blazemon also had no affect.  
  
"Destroy! Dark Shot!" SkullGreymon launched the orange shark missile on his back. It hit the ground but the explosion struck all the digimon. When the smoke cleared, they were all in Rookie form.  
  
"Damn! What do we do now?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Quiet reflection?" Edge said.  
  
"Shut it Edge!"  
  
SkullGreymon edged closer to the humans. "Queen's Curse!" He was hit in the eyes by pink beams.  
  
"Nefertimon!" Armadillomon shouted as the digimon responsible landed. "Am I glad to see you."  
  
"No time for pleasantries. You, humans, run into our base. I'll hold him off." Our heroes follow the digimon's instructions and ran into the passageway, carrying the digimon with them. Nefertimon followed soon after.  
  
======================================================  
  
MV2: The day's done, the chapter's won. Hope you enjoyed it. You know the drill. Review.  
  
Yami MV2: Or our Red Eyes will kill you.  
  
MV2: Don't say that.  
  
Yami MV2: What? You can't give these fanboys and girls a choice.  
  
Hurricane: Hey, I didn't a whole lotta lines. Whazzup wit dat?  
  
MV2: No one did. This chapter was pretty short. Plus, the is cast getting larger.  
  
Trunks: I didn't get any lines at all.  
  
MV2: You're not in this fic. You're in the sequel. Damn it, I shouldna have said that. Now I'll have to finish this fic.  
  
Yami MV2: Try to finish it this Millennium.  
  
Goten: Yeah, because I'm in the sequel too.  
  
MV2: Super Sayain assholes.  
  
Mattitude: Version 2  
  
WORD-Matha Freakin'-LIFE! 


End file.
